Shattered
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Melinda has gained an unwelcome admirer who will stop at nothing to be with her. For fear of punishment she keeps it to herself. Nobody can save who they don't know needs saving!....................
1. Are We Too Late?

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle with reviews :) I welcome any comments and advice! Thanks..ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

**ARE WE TOO LATE?**

**"NO!" Jim cried out "This can't be happening!" He ran towards the bed with tears burning their way down his cheeks as his heart shattered into a thousand tiny shards. "This is a..all..all my fault, I knew something was wrong ..I..I should have stayed". Kneeling down at his wife's side, he turned to Delia who had frozen in the doorway to Melinda and Jim's bedroom. "I told her I would protect her I..I..Failed"**


	2. Lakeside Laughter

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

_**2 weeks Earlier**_

Melinda yawned as she rolled over in bed and stretched her arms, as usual, before her left arm could reach the other side of the bed it rested on a warm, soft mountain in the quilts. "Morning Jim, we've gotta get up now if we wanna make it to the cabin before lunch". Jim's head, topped with tousled, dark hair, popped out from the mountain.

"Morning honey, I'm gonna jump in the shower quickly, wanna join me?" he winked suggestively as he rolled out of bed and stretched out his arms. "I wish, but I've gotta load up the car". Jim faked disappointment and put on a sad face. "We'll have plenty of time for that this weekend" she added, noticing his pout.

They rushed around the house for the next 30 minutes and were soon settling into the car and strapping themselves in. They had been planning this weekend for weeks as they looked forward to their third wedding anniversary. Jim had booked a romantic three day getaway at a picturesque lake in Forest County, Pennsylvania, not too far from Grandview.

Jim listened with joy as Mel sang beautifully to the song that played on the radio while she stared absent-mindedly out of the window-_she has such a beautiful voice, she's amazing_-Jim thought as she sang. "..That a hero lies in you" Mel finished, she turned to see a warm smile gracing Jims face. Blushing, she asked "What are you smiling at Jim?" though she was sure she already knew the answer. "I love you so much Mel, I really do". Surprised at his sudden outburst of adoration, she smiled "I love you too Jim, so much".

The rest of the journey passed in a comfortable silence, apart from the occasional comment or Melinda's humming and they eventually pulled into a car park and began unloading bags. "Were in cabin 3C, it's just through there so we don't have to walk too far." Jim said as he locked up the car. They only had to walk for about five minutes before they found their beautiful log cabin right on the lakeside. The inside was incredible, elegant and romantic, they rested their suitcases on the king-sized bed and Melinda opened hers straight away.

"I'm gonna unpack now so we can relax for the rest of the day, okay sweetie?" Mel said as she began unpacking, taking out only the necessities as they were only there for three days. "Sure, I'll help and once were done we can go on a little walk, there's something that I wanna show you" Jim said the last part with a mischievous look on his face.

Half an hour later and Melinda was ready to go for their walk "Jim baby, you nearly done in there?" Jim had been in the bathroom for just under ten minutes and Mel could swear she heard him talking, like he was on the phone or something. "I'll be out in a second honey" Jim called out to Mel before finally emerging from the bathroom. They had been walking hand in hand for twenty minutes when Jim stopped, making Mel stop with him.

"Put this on honey" he said, holding out a black blindfold, "huh, why?" Mel asked, slightly confused. "Do you trust me?" Jim asked with a sweet smile, "Hmmmm" Mel imitated a thinking face "Of course honey" she smiled and allowed Jim to put the blindfold on. Jim swept Melinda up bridal style and carried her for the next two minutes until setting her down gently on the ground. "Where are we? Sounds like wood" she mused, listening to Jim's footfall as he walked in front of her.

Jim gently removed the blindfold and Mel let out an amazed gasp. They were out on a pier that jutted out into the glistening lake, with a full picnic laid out in front of them complete with a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket.

"Jimohmygosh" The words all stuck together and came out in one short breath. Melinda started again-_I'll try to actually make sense this time-_"Jim this is absolutely beautiful, thank you so much" she said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of gratitude. Jim sat down, pulling Mel with him "Melinda you are my best friend, you are my lover and you are my wife, I love you with all my heart" Jim said, pulling Mel into a loving embrace. Melinda looked into his eyes and made no move to stop the solitary tear that had spilled over onto her cheek. "That means you're welcome by the way" Jim added wiping away the tear.

"You know, when I met you I knew that you were different somehow, I knew that I was comfortable with you, I knew that I trusted you.....I knew that I loved you" Melinda said as she lifted her head and placed a tender kiss in the curve of Jim's neck and Jim kissed the top of her head-_mmm smells like strawberries_-Jim thought.

They chatted while they ate the selection of sandwiches and small cakes in the picnic basket. An hour later and it was dark outside, Melinda was laying on her back and Jim was half on top of her feeding her chocolate dipped strawberries. "mmm, they're good Jim" giggling she added "I wanna go back now so I can give you your present, is that okay?" Mel said popping a strawberry halfway into her mouth. " I can't wait baby" Jim said as he leant down and bit the other half of the strawberry in Mel's mouth. He grabbed her hand and they began chasing each other back down the path to the cabin.


	3. Celebration Suprise

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Melinda watched as Jims eyes widened when he saw the name on the box of his gift "Rolex!? OH MY GOD!" he opened the box to reveal a very smart and quite flashy Rolex. "Melinda, THANK YOU! How did you know I wanted this one?" he asked, "I know my business baby" Mel giggled. "So you like it right?" she sounded hopeful as she looked at Jim, "I love it Mel, I love **you**" he said kissing her softly on the lips. "Good, now I do have something else for you but you have to wait on the bed, okay?" she winked at her husband and glided out of the room not waiting for a response.

Jim waited, curiosity prodding at his mind-_maybe a new shirt or new pants, could be that sweater I showed her last week at the mall...no... she didn't seem to like it that much. Hmm what else? Maybe...-_Jim's thought were cut off when Melinda came back to the bedroom hholding something behind her back. " Jim" she said as she set beside him on the bed "I love you so much and I am ready to go wherever life takes us". She held out what she had been holding and Jim took the present and began unwrapping. " I love you too Mel, more than life itself" he said sweetly.

The final piece of paper came off to reveal a long, rectangular, pink and blue box, printed on the front was _**'home pregnancy test'.**_ "Oh Mel" Jim cried as he pulled her into a hug " Are you sure you're ready to try? I mean really sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because you feel pressured by me" after he said the last words, his face took on a worried expression. " Jim, I know you want this and I've com to realise that I really want this too. As long as you are by my side, I know that I can do anything." Tears rolled down Melinda's face which Jim wiped away "Oh, and Jim, happy anniversary".

Melinda and Jim fell asleep in each other's arms after an hour of talking about future plans, baby names and room colours. Sleeping peacefully they were unaware that they were not alone. Outside the window to their bedroom, there was a man lurking in the shadows. He was tall and muscular with eyes and hair as black as coal.

–_I will wait for them to return home. As soon as she is alone I will show myself, I wonder what she will do..hmm, well I know her secret and if she wants it to remain a secret she will do whatever I say. I don't know why she stays with that man, he is no good for her, not worthy...nobody is.-_He looked through the window, observing the way Jim's arm fell protectively over Melinda's soulders. _-I see how he touches her, like she belongs to him. Well he is sorely mistaken, I must say. SHE BELONGS TO __**ME-**_ While Mel and Jim slept peacefully, the man in the shadows plotted and planned how he could get Melinda alone, how best to rid her of her husband_.-It won't be easy, but i will do anything it takes to make her be with me. __**ANYTHING!**_


	4. Dream disturbance

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

*** Thank you SOOO much to those of you who reviewed/favourited/story alerted this ! I'm shocked that I got such a good response so quickly. Your comments make it worth writing and honestly I'm just as excited as you are to see where this story will lead! I have a rough idea but it changes by the minute!..Enjoy ***

Melinda awoke to warm sunlight caressing her face, she stretched out and was surprised when her arm met no obstacle on its travels. "Jim, baby?" she said as she sat up in bed, "Be there in a minute honey!" Jim called from the kitchen. Melinda rolled out of bed and was greeted by the smell of French toast, "mmm Jim that smells great!" she said as her stomach gave an audible rumble of agreement.

Mel went to the bathroom and splashed her face, after lifting her head she screamed out as she was startled by the sight of a young woman in the mirror. "WHO ARE YOU!? She said, willing her heart to return to a normal pace, "It was all my fault" the woman sobbed, Melinda was beginning to feel very dizzy as she asked "What was? I don't understand" the room was spinning relentlessly and Melinda clung to the sink for balance.

"**IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!!"** the distraught woman screamed as she hurled herself toward Melinda, as quickly as the ghost had appeared, she was gone again and Melinda felt better straight away_.-I wonder what she meant by that, maybe she did something bad, maybe that's why she can't cross over_-Melinda was completely confused-_I wish I could help her but I guess I'll just have to wait for her to come back-_Melinda sighed and made her way back to the bedroom, she lay back down and closed her eyes-_I'll just rest my eyes while I wait for Jim_-Melinda thought, but only seconds later she was drifting into an uneasy sleep.

A couple of minutes later Jim walked into the bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast and drinks, smiling he set the tray down And looked at Melinda who had fallen back asleep-_She looks so peaceful_-Jim thought, not wanting to wake her-_I'll give her 10 more minutes_-he decided. He covered the tray and left it in a low-heated oven then went to the bathroom to take a very quick shower. Not at all feeling peaceful Melinda began to toss and turn as the ghost from the mirror appeared in her dream.

_**The woman was walking quickly along a road and kept glancing over her shoulder as if she feared that somebody was behind her. Melinda was hovering over the woman, watching as she moved and unable to speak to her. The young woman rounded a corner and smashed straight into something, causing her to fall to the ground.**_

_**Melinda peered into the darkness to see a tall and muscular man, his face was distorted and she could not make out his features though she could tell that his hair was as black as coal. A scream resounded in the cold air and Melinda realised that it had come from between her lips as well as the woman's, "No! Please!" the woman cried as the dark figure loomed over her. "Hello Alice" he said coolly, the sound sent a shiver down Mel's spine, "why are you running from me my love? Has somebody upset you?" he whispered as he stroked her cheek. **_

_**Alice shivered under his touch and began to cry "Please let me go home, I just want you to leave me alone!" she cried as she stood up. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" the man bellowed as he struck Alice across the face. Melinda cried out in shock as she felt the pain as though she herself had been hit.**_

It was with that pained cry that Melinda woke with a start, she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes-_what the hell was that about? Was she killed by that man? That poor girl, she looked_ _so afraid. Well I guess I know her name now, Alice, I wonder what she needs me to help her with_-Melinda got up and went into the bathroom where she found Jim just stepping out of the shower. "Hey baby, you okay?" Jim asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "I feel great" Mel lied, not wanting to ruin their weekend away.

"Let's have breakfast, I made French toast" Jim said, taking Melinda's hand and leading her to the kitchen where he had left the French toast on a low heat in the oven, just to keep it warm. They talked over breakfast and then decided to drive up to an old hiking trail and take a walk, they were ready in under an hour and pulling out of the drive way by 11:30am. **They did not notice the gray pick-up truck which pulled out after them.**


	5. Forest Fright

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**Please R&R I love reading your comments :) Enjoy xxx**

The drive passed without event and they were soon climbing out of the red jeep and putting on their small backpacks. "Did you bring the camera honey?" Jim asked as he helped tie Mel's bootlace, "Yeah, it's in my pack, hey you know what? We should start a scrapbook. I know it's kinda cheesy but it would start with us and then maybe we'll have somebody else to add to it soon" Mel said. "That's a great idea Mel, I don't think it's cheesy at all, most people keep scrapbooks when they have a baby. You know, I can't wait until the day that test says positive! I can't wait to start a family, you know? I guess it's just something I always wanted, especially after my brother died I guess I really learned how much family means" Jim said as he finished up the laces.

They began to walk through the dense forest, finding it hard to stay on the trail, about an hour after they began, Jim slowed down. "Nature calls honey, I'll be back in a minute" he said and began to wander off through the trees. Melinda looked around, the place that had looked so beautiful a second ago suddenly morphed into a dark and gloomy sight, the air turned cold and Melinda felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her-_great he had to pee __**now**_-she thought.

The trees creaked and swayed as a strong wing blew through them, Mel had squeezed her eyes shut to fight the nausea and when she opened them again she was greeted by the young woman, Alice. "Why are you making me so dizzy?" Mel said as the trees around her began to spin, it was as though she was in a huge green washing machine, although instead of moving with the forest Mel was left standing in the middle while her world spun before her.

"I told them that I was okay! I shouldn't have lied, he knew my secret and he was going to tell everyone!" once again the woman began to sob uncontrollably which made Melinda's dizziness even worse. " Is your name Alice?" Melinda just about managed to fight through the haze in her brain to form a coherent sentence. "Yes, but I can't remember my last name...I'm sorry."

Alice moved towards Melinda and lowered her voice to a whisper "He was angry because I couldn't love him back. He killed my husband, he killed the love of my life" Alice's voice was small and shaky. "What do you need me to do? Do you want me to speak to your family?" Melinda asked "Why did you come to me? I don't understand" she became unsteady on her feet but tried to remain upright, Alice looked perplexed as she answered "can't you feel it? I can. He's found a new obsession, somebody he wants even more than he wanted me. Believe me when I say he will stop at nothing! I should have just told them...IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" She screeched and disappeared.

Mel was overtaken by nausea and allowed her body to sink to the ground as daylight returned and the temperature rose back to normal. She pulled her knees up to her chest and thought about Alice_-I just don't get it! She said that he was mad because she didn't love him back, but it wasn't her husband because she said that the guy killed him too. So she was murdered by a man who wanted her love? A stalker? Oh my god_-Mel thought- _Alice said that he had found somebody else. I have to stop him before somebody gets hurt again_.- Melinda stood up and leaned against a tree to wait for Jim.

-_Okay, I'm lost_.-Jim thought as he looked around-_I just don't get it I know I didn't go that far_-"Mel? Honey you there?" Jim yelled but no response came back, he looked at his watch and saw that it had already been over half an hour.-_Oh great! How could I have gotten so far away from her? I only walked for a couple of minutes_-Jim sat down and took his backpack off, he began to search for his cell phone.

An hour and a half later and Melinda was wandering around, still alone-_what the hell is he up to? This is __**so**__ not cool right now!-_"Jim this is NOT funny just come back please!" Melinda yelled at the top of her lungs to no avail. Just then she saw movement in the shadows. "Thank god baby I was getting worried, was that supposed to be joke?" she said relieved but also annoyed. "It was only a joke if you found it funny Ms. Gordon" a low voice said as a man stepped out from the shadows, not facing Melinda.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, it's just I thought that you were my husband" Melinda said apologetically, "all in good time" he replied. "Wait, what? Hold on how did you know my name was Gordon? Who are you?" Melinda said, beginning to worry. The stranger turned around and Melinda gasped, he was strikingly handsome in a scary kind of way...intimidating, he looked strangely familiar too, like Mel had seen him somewhere before.

His eyes and hair were ebony black-_wait a minute! __**As black as coal**__!_-"Oh my God" Mel breathed. "Your husband should know better than to leave his wife alone out here" The man said, taking a step closer to Melinda, "It's not a good idea, anybody could be out here you know, it's not safe" he said disapprovingly, moving forward still. He leaned towards her, smiling, "don't worry, I'm here" he said, his tall and muscular frame towering over the petite Melinda. In a menacing whisper he added "**It's just you and me now."**


	6. Melinda's MINE

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Thanks again for all the R&R's xx A bit more drama in this chappie, hope y'all like it xx Enjoy 

Melinda was frozen-_come on, move! Just say something. Anything!_-"w.w..what's your name?" she stuttered, "Marcus, Marcus Brent" he said calmly "And you, my love, are Melinda Gordon" He added, reaching out to bring Melinda's hand to his mouth. Melinda's stomach flipped in disgust and she hastily pulled her hand away "Don't touch me! JIM!" Melinda screamed and tried to turn and run.

Marcus grabbed her roughly around the waist and clamped a large hand over her mouth, with his other hand he held one of hers against her stomach and pressed himself to her back. Melinda began to cry hysterically as she struggled to get free, "don't try to fight me my love, it will do you no good" Marcus chided, squeezing Melinda's fingers together hard enough to break them. Feeling the pain Melinda became still and quiet, hoping that he would let go. He loosened his grip on her and turned her around to face him so quickly that she fell back and landed on the floor on her behind.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed, he looked at her as if she were crazy as he replied "To you? No my dear the question is why are _**you**_ doing this to _**me?". **_He knelt beside her and cradled her head in his arms. Melinda tried her hardest not to struggle in his embrace-_Please come back Jim, __**please**_**-**she willed, as if her pleading thoughts alone held the power to summon him. Marcus continued "I have been waiting for you for so long sweetheart, I was planning to wait until you got home, but when I saw your husband get lost I knew I couldn't wait any longer." He gently helped her off the ground and stood facing her, resting one hand on Melinda's waist.

You see Melinda, I know that you and I are meant to be together, we're a perfect match. I'm truly sorry if I scared you sweetheart please don't cry, it hurts me to see you upset. I want us to start again, okay? He finished, looking expectantly at Melinda for an answer. "Are you serious? Look, I am a married woman" she said, pointing out her wedding ring and feigning confidence "I'm sorry but I have to get back to my husband, he's waiting for me".

Melinda's voice hadn't quite had the power she'd hoped for –_but still it will have to do_-she thought. "Okay Mel, then tell me this, where is your husband now?" Marcus took a deep breath and continued. "Don't bother with an answer. Just listen to what I have to say. You are leaving the cabin tomorrow and I will be waiting for you when you get home. You will introduce me to Jim, I'm a friend from college, and you will not tell him anything about today, he is not to know that we met today. I will give you further instruction tomorrow... just know that I **am** watching you, my love lies with you, not your husband so if I find him to be a threat, I will be forced to get rid of him sooner rather than later."

Jim's cell phone mocked him with its constant beeps to let him know that he had no service out here-_obviously, I guess it was kinda stupid to try really. Well I guess I'll just have to walk some more, I really can't be that far_.- "Melinda!"

"No. No you won't, I am not just going to lie down and play dead. NO." Melinda said with fear and determination battling for control of her voice. Marcus took hold of Melinda's shoulders and shook her as he spoke "I swear I don't want to hurt you Melinda, I really don't. But if you tell Jim about me I swear to god I won't even think twice and then you won't have to _**play**_ dead. You see, you and I **will **have a life together sooner or later and Jim is not going to be a part of that life. Now you can either do as I say and you will be able to carry on your normal life for now, or, you can tell Jim... and I promise you that I will KILL him, I will kill the so called love of your life, and I'll do it in the most painful way I can think of".

Melinda was too shocked and too scared to speak so she only nodded weakly "very good Melinda now, you are not to mention this to anyone. "Melinda!" Jim's worried voice called through the trees. "Your moron found his way home, what a shame. Remember the rules my love" Marcus said before swiftly pressing his lips to Melinda's and running in the opposite direction to Jim's voice.

"JIM!" Melinda cried out, wiping her eyes, she looked at her watch and realised that it had been two hours since her and Jim had been separated. Melinda had bruises already forming on her hand and she had obviously been crying for a while as her eyes were red-rimmed. "Mel!" Jim said as he caught sight of her.

"Jesus Jim, what the hell were you doing? You scared the crap out of me!" Melinda said, hoping that Jim would not look for further reason behind the fear in her voice. "Sorry honey, got a little lost" Jim said as he hugged Mel then looked intently at her face "you were crying?" Jim asked, looking worried.

–_what the hell do I say? Yes Jim I was upset because a psycho stalker threatened to kill us if I don't play by his rules? No way! I'm not willing to risk anything bad happening to him, I don't want him to get hurt because of me_-"Yeah well I was scared. Oh, and I fell and hurt my hand too"-_I think that was safe-_ Melinda thought.

"Let's just head back to the cabin okay? We should probably pack tonight so we can get an early start in the morning" Mel said, she took Jim's hand and they began to walk in the general direction if the car, not too sure of where the actual path was. Jim talked constantly to Melinda but she was tuning it out as background noise while she tried to focus her thoughts to Marcus_-Okay, so He'll be visiting tomorrow as an old friend from college, and then he'll give further instructions. I don't like the sound of that, maybe I should just tell Jim._-But then Marcus' words echoed in her head-_**"I promise you that I will KILL him, I will kill the so called love of your life, and I'll do it in the most painful way I can think of"-**_Melinda shuddered at the thought-_No, I have to just keep this to myself-_she decided.

Marcus climbed into the front seat of his van-_Soon, my love, soon we will be together_.-he strapped himself in-_I want her so much, I need her. I will have to get rid of Jim, it's inevitable. Unless she agrees break up with him herself...no she never would._- He smiled at his reflection in the rear-view mirror as he watched Melinda's red jeep pull away-..... -_Although, I could always __**make**__ her-._


	7. Abducting Alice

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Sorry it took so long to update my laptop was spazzing out on me, but it's all fixed now so I'll be back to my regular posting x I think it's _okay_.......anyhow...Enjoy!

Melinda and Jim had been back at the cabin for a couple of hours and had just finished packing their bags. Jim watched as Melinda sat with her back to him, wearing black lace so tight and short it could hardly be called a nightgown, and combed through her silky hair which had just been washed and dried-_God, that is one beautiful woman_-He thought. Jim walked over to where Mel was sitting in front of a mirror and stilled her hand with both of his.

He met her questioning gaze with a lustful stare, knowing that she could see the burning desire that his eyes held. He lowered his head and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, he traced the shape of her bottom lip with his tongue gently and she willingly granted him access. "Mmmm, Jim" Mel moaned into his mouth urging him to continue his sensual assault on her mouth, however, Jim pulled back and stared into Melinda's eyes.

Melinda stared back as she thought- _I love him so much, I don't want to lose him, ever. I can't help but wonder if we'll still be together tomorrow, next week, next month. Maybe I should tell him now, we're alone...I think, I don't think Marcus can hurt us while we're here, there are too many people. But I have to just wait, I can only pray that this will all work out okay, but I need him to know how much he means to me just in case-_" I love you Jim, I really love you, you know that right?" Melinda asked while rubbing small circles on Jim's cheek with her thumb, " I know, and you know I love you too right? Jim replied. Melinda looked at him and smiled warmly "Yes. Yes I do" she paused looking down and then up again, her hazel eyed framed by her dark lashes looked so beautiful that Jim's heart started beating in a funny rhythm and he temporarily forgot how to breath or talk "I want you Jim."

Melinda looked almost unreal, -_like a dream_- Jim thought, as she held his gaze. She moved to sit in his lap facing him and began trailing kisses from his lips, along his jaw line, behind his ear and then in reverse. Jim picked Mel up with her legs wrapped around his waist and lowered her onto the bed, placing himself on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. "You look beautiful Mel, sexy, lace looks great on you. But...I think it would go better with the carpet, don't you think?" He asked with a sly grin as he began to unfasten the delicate buttons on the revealing lingerie "only if it's joined by these" Mel replied hooking her finger in the waistband of Jim's boxer shorts.

That evening was spent was spent in the presence of only love and passion, with fear nowhere to be seen. Until Melinda fell asleep............

_**Melinda was rushing around an unfamiliar bedroom throwing some clothes into a large suitcase, not just some clothes; all of her clothes. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed some cosmetic supplies -make up, hair products, toothbrush-and took them back to the bedroom.**_

_**She threw them into the case and sat beside it, putting her head in her hands and winced when she realised that her face was very painful to the touch, she began to sob, she curled up into a tight little ball and cried her heart out until there was a harsh banging at the door. "No" she whimpered and began to cry harder –**__My voice sounds weird__**-Melinda thought as the body she had no control over walked towards the door and after a few deep breaths pulled it open.**_

_**Standing on the doorstep with a smug grin on his face was Marcus. "Hello sweetheart, are you ready?" he said stepping into the house "I said are you ready?!" he repeated loudly when he didn't receive a reply. "Almost..I..I don't know what to say to him, Please let me stay, I'll do anything you want me to but please don't do this to me, don't do this to him PLEASE" She begged as her body shook with heart-breaking cries of sorrow.**_

"_**I'm sorry my love but you know the rules, now I want you to write your husband a letter, you can think about what you want to say to him but you MUST tell him not to come after you. Understand?" Marcus said as he handed her a notebook and pen " I will wait in the car, take as much time as you need, oh and don't even think about telling him about us, just because your mine now doesn't mean I can't still get rid of him" and with that he walked right out the door.**_

_**Melinda cried as she wrote:**_

_**Dear Dan,**_

_**I am going away for a while, you did nothing wrong but I feel that I need to be alone right now. I am so sorry for all the pain I'm causing you, I can only pray that you will find happiness again one day. The time that I spent with you was the best time of my life and I could never thank you enough for all of the love, care and support you showed me. Before I met you I had never known such kindness. I know I have no right to ask anything of you but I have to...Please don't come after me, it's best for us both that way. Take care of yourself, please don't do anything rash because of me. I take comfort in the fact that I know that your family and friends will help you through this. Please don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I love you with all my heart so please know that no matter how many mountains, oceans and deserts are between us, my love for you will never falter. Please be safe. I'm sorry.**_

_**Alice x**_

_**-**__I don't understand, who's Dan, wait I signed it Alice but I can't be, I'm thinking for myself and I still feel like me__**-Melinda puzzled over this thought while walking up the stairs to the bedroom. She placed the note on a pillow on the bed and gave the room one last glance, it was only then that she realised the room was filled with pictures of Alice and a handsome young man.-**__I'm reliving it for her__**-Melinda realised. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face before opening the cabinet above the sink to reveal a mirror, she gasped when she saw that she was indeed in Alice's body. She had a very sore looking black eye and bruises visible over all of the exposed skin that she could see.**_

_**Before Mel had time to think about it she was walking back downstairs carrying her suitcase. Marcus got out of his car and put the case in the trunk before opening a small first aid kit and fiddling with something that Melinda couldn't see as his back was facing her. "I want you to stay very still Alice, don't move" Marcus said as he turned around to reveal a long and glistening needle, filled with a clear fluid. **_

"_**What is that?" Mel asked panicking "Just something to help you relax" he replied as he injected it into her shaking arm. Melinda cried out in pain as the needle's contents emptied into her vein and coursed around her body, in an instant she was falling to the ground but was caught by Marcus' arms and laid across the backseat-**__Why can't I move? What was in the needle? Why can't I speak?-__**Melinda thought as she tried and failed to move her hands and tried to shout out. The pain soon ended and Melinda welcomed the darkness as it swept over her.**_

Melinda awoke with a start and found that she was alone in the bed "Morning sleepyhead" Jim said as he came into the bedroom wearing only his boxers "I've already packed up so we can leave as soon as you're ready". "Uhuh" Mel replied distantly and her lack of response didn't go unnoticed "are you okay Mel?" Jim asked looking a little worried-_she's kinda quiet, did I do something wrong?_-Jim thought as he waited for her answer "huh?..um, yeah I'm good, I'm gonna jump in the shower before we go okay, come with me?" Mel asked smiling. "There's nothing I'd rather do" he said, winking at her as he followed her to the bathroom.


	8. Phony Phonecall

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Melinda was in the cabin bathroom brushing her teeth after breakfast, while Jim loaded their bags into the car, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. As she looked at the screen a feeling of dread began to stir in the pit of her stomach... '_Private Number' _. "Hello, who is this?" she asked in a whisper "Hello sweetheart, I have some instructions for you so listen up" Marcus' harsh voice greeted her.

"Okay" Mel whispered in a small and shaky voice "good girl, I see you're learning fast" he chided "Well my love, I will arrive at your house at 7:30pm, Jim will have gone over to the firehouse for a couple of hours to organise shifts for the next week, oh, sorry to break it to you Mel but Jimbo's gonna be working nights this week, but don't worry you won't have to sleep _alone_ if you don't want to" Marcus said smugly.

"Stop, please just stop it" Mel whispered harshly, her attempted angry tone sounding more like a frightened child as her voice broke. A few tears rolled down Mel's cheek as she listened while Marcus spoke loving and kind words which only made her feel worse.

Jim jogged back in to the cabin to tell Mel that the car was ready, when he heard a quiet sob coming from the bathroom, he walked up to the door and was about to ask Melinda if she was okay when she began to speak. "Stop pretending that you care about me and just tell me what you want" Mel said, sobbing. –_What the hell_-Jim thought as he considered going in and comforting her but curiosity and suspicion won out so he decided to listen for a while longer.

Melinda was getting more upset by the minute-_why can't he just leave me alone? I wish he would stop being so sickly sweet, it makes me feel sick.-_Mel thought with disgust. "Melinda, I will only stay for half an hour tonight and then I promise to go home, but I will see you tomorrow also. I want you to meet me at the corner of 24th and 25th street at 12pm for lunch okay? Do you think you can do that baby?" Marcus asked.

"Don't you dare call me that. Why do you need to see me? What do want, please, what do you _**want?" **_Melinda asked, openly crying now. "Melinda be quiet" Marcus replied quickly but Mel just kept on crying while outside Jim was debating what to do.

-_She would never cheat on me, she loves me right? I know she does. But who the hell is she talking to?_- Jim puzzled over in his brain when suddenly Melinda became deathly silent.

"Melinda listen to me carefully okay, this is important" Marcus said, sounding more desperate than she had ever heard him "what, what is it?" Mel whispered, scared now. "Melinda, Jim is standing outside the bathroom door, I'm not sure how long he's been there. Repeat after me..._**Mom**_ I don't care just leave me alone". Mel repeated the line after him.

"Okay baby so I'll see you tonight, make sure he can hear you say _**mom**_ and don't even think about slipping up on purpose, I told you I could see Jim well that means that I can hurt him okay? Now, just keep on repeating after me baby" Marcus said. Melinda complied "No _**mom**_, I'm fine with Jim we're on our way home anyway. Whatever! I really don't want to have this conversation right now _**mom**_. Fine goodbye" Melinda said hanging up, still crying hysterically-_well at least Jim's safe for now_-she thought.

_-Oh! __**mom**__, she's speaking to her __**mom**__-_Jim thought_-Oh my god, how could I even think.....God I mean I know she would never..Ugh...I feel awful_-Jim told himself, feeling terrible for suspecting Melinda of being anything less than the perfect wife. "Mel, honey you okay?" he asked sheepishly, Melinda opened the bathroom door and walked straight past him "yeah I'm fine" she said, wiping furiously at her tear-streaked face. "I'm ready to go now" she said walking out to the car and strapping herself in.

-_Why is this happening to me? I just don't understand what I did to deserve this. I think I have to get away from home. I can't let anything happen to Jim and as long as I'm around he's always gonna be in danger. I'll leave, oh my god I'm really gonna have to say goodbye to him. I'll wait until I have no other option, if it gets worse then I'll just go away for a while-_Mel thought sadly as she watched Jim walk out to the car.

Jim sat down and started the engine before smiling warmly at Melinda and to his surprise, she smiled back at him. "I had a wonderful time this weekend Jim, thank you, I love you" Melinda said and then she leaned over and pressed her lips softly to his and he kissed her right back. "mmm me too, you're welcome and I love you too" Jim replied. Mel turned the radio and listened as an unfamiliar slow, sad song came on.

-_Should I ask her about her mom? No, she didn't seem too eager to share. I guess it must have been a bad one; normally she'd tell me straight away if something was bothering her. She seems okay right now though, but I kinda feel a little rejected, I mean come on she's my wife, she's hurting and I don't know why_-Jim thought and looked over at his wife. Melinda had fallen asleep with her head against the window, her dark, loose curls framing her face.-_She's so perfect, I don't know what's upset her but I won't let her be hurt again, she doesn't deserve it_-Jim glanced over at Mel again and this time noticed that her eyelids were fluttering and her eyes moving beneath them-_must be dreaming, I guess_-and he went back to concentrating on the road.

Melinda was indeed dreaming and not a very pleasant dream at that.

**She was hovering in the corner of a dark gray, concrete walled room which looked like some kind of basement. There, in a crumpled heap on the floor, was Alice, Melinda walked over to her and saw that her shoulders were shaking as she cried to the silence. "Alice, Alice an you hear me?" Mel asked and Alice nodded. Mel pulled Alice into her arms and sat, cradling her, on the cold, hard floor while she wept. **

**Melinda looked at the young woman in her arms to see that she was covered in bruises and cuts with blood caked onto her skin in patterns from where it had dripped and rolled "What happened Alice, how did you get like this?" Mel asked. "I'm sorry, it was all...my....fault" Alice sobbed into Mel's shoulder, "I made him angry, if I had just done what he said then my husband might still be alive right now, I Might still have friends and I might still have had my family." Alice stopped abruptly and held Melinda's shoulders, "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Do NOT give up hope Melinda" **she said and then the whole scene disappeared before her and she was once again staring blankly ahead at the road.


	9. Violent Vision

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.........I do not own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Yay x Thank you so much my awesome reviewers x I would once again like to that those who favourited/story & author alerted/R&R'd x x x It makes me really happy to read such nice things x x ENJOY!!!!!!!!!............

It was 5:30pm, Melinda and Jim had been back at home for a couple of hours, had already unpacked and were now preparing dinner so they could just heat it all up later. "I'm so glad Delia's coming over, I missed her, and the store"-_and it means less chance of me being left with Marcus alone-_Melinda added silently, she had asked Delia to come over at 7:00, so she would have company when the madman arrived –_Jim hasn't even mentioned going to the firehouse later though, maybe Marcus got it wrong_-Mel thought.

"Yeah It'll be nice to see her, hey is Ned coming too?" Jim asked while washing up the mixing bowls he had used, "No, he's at a friend's so we won't see him tonight, hey do you mind if I invite Rick? I haven't seen him for a while" Mel asked as she rummaged around in cupboards looking for salt.

"Umm sure, I mean yeah, he's your friend right" Jim said, smiling-_a little weird but still a friend-_he added to himself -_I'm not a huge fan of Professor Payne-in-the-ass, he definitely wants more than meaningful conversation with Melinda, hey you know what? I should just try to be nice....for Mel _-"That'd be nice" Jim lied. "Great, I'll call him once I'm finished with the salad" Just then her cell could be heard ringing from upstairs "hey I'll be back in a sec" Mel said, taking the stairs two at a time.

She reached her cell phone and immediately relaxed when she saw that the caller ID said Delia "Hey Delia, what's up?" Mel asked cheerfully, "Oh no you sound happy, okay I'm sorry, I suck okay, but I can't get to your house until like after 8:00 because Ned wants me to drop him at his friend's house, is that too late I mean I know it's Sunday and all so we have work tomorrow.." Delia ranted guiltily.-_..NO, it is NOT okay, PLEASE don't leave me here ALONE!_-"Hey don't worry about it, that's totally fine" Melinda lied smoothly though her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "Okay, great, Sorry again, I'll see you later, bye" Delia said, hanging up.

Melinda's heart was constricting with fear as she thought of herself being trapped in the house with Marcus-_I wonder if the neighbours would hear me if I screamed loud enough_-Melinda joked morbidly to herself. Melinda's head began to spin, faster and faster as she tried to walk towards her bed. There was only one person who could be affecting her that way and she was also the only person who could help her right now- _why does she have to come with such nasty side-effects_?-"Alice?, Alice are you there?, can you hear me?" Melinda whispered.

Alice appeared in front of Mel, looking terrified "Melinda he's coming here, he's going to come to your house!" Alice semi-screeched "I know" was all Mel said as she tried to maintain her balance and began to feel nauseous. "Melinda this is how it happened to me, he told my Dan that he was an old school friend and then he came to work with me the next day, he started following me **everywhere**.

Oh my god he's going to hurt you Melinda, I'm sorry but I can see it, you're going to make him angry. Why would you do that Melinda? He's **dangerous**, so dangerous". Alice began to sob as she reached out and touched Melinda's face, as if to stroke her cheek but instead pulling her into a vision.

–_I guess dizziness and nausea don't exist here-_Melinda observed as she looked on in horror as a scene played out in front of her.

_**Melinda was running along the sidewalk trying to reach her car, she looked over her shoulder and saw Marcus running after her. As she reached the car she jumped in and turned the car around, only to find Marcus standing in the middle of the road laughing hysterically, but she carried on driving as fast as she could. **_

_**The scene shifted and Melinda felt disoriented –**__wait, why is everything upside down?__**-Melinda wondered and then she saw that she was in her car, upside down on the side of the road. She could smell gas and smoke-**__not a good combination__**-she thought. She tried to scream out for help but her chest was crushed against the steering wheel, not allowing her to breathe, never mind talk. She could feel the pain in her chest where the steering wheel pushed mercilessly against her shattered ribs, her breath was coming out shaky and shallow, she sounded as though she was underwater, and that's when she realised that there was a stream of blood flowing from her mouth, harder with every breath. **_

_**The scene shifted again and Melinda was in a hospital bed with Rick Payne by her side, he was crying. "Rick what's wrong, are you okay?" she asked, confused "OH! Oh, Melinda you're awake, thank god, I thought we were gonna lose you" Rick sobbed out "How could you do this Melinda?" she was caught off guard by his question "It's not like I wanted to flip the car Rick" she said, annoyed "I wasn't just testing to see what the world looked like upside down okay? I don't know what happened I just woke up and It was upside down and I couldn't breathe" Melinda began to cry. **_

"_**Melinda, what are you talking about? That car accident was a month ago sweetheart, you..y..ou took some pills four days ago remember? You were trying to hurt yourself, I...I found you in your bathroom". Melinda was shocked "NO! No, I would never d.d..do that, where's Jim? I..I want Jim! Where is he? JIM! JIM?! She began screaming and thrashing violently so a nurse came in and injected her with a mild anaesthetic to calm her down. She began to feel peaceful as she listened to her own heart slow down "Jim?" she whimpered, "Melinda, I'm sorry you don't remember but, Jim's gone" **_

Melinda was sucked straight back out of the vision and the dizziness and nausea returned with a vengeance. The room spun violently as Melinda tried to walk and then the floor seemed to move, making Mel's stomach do somersaults. Alice came right up to Melinda and screamed "HE'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Melinda's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a dull thud, welcoming the peace that the darkness brought.


	10. Wakey Wakey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**Thank you reviewers x The comments inspire me to keep on writing x Lolly x**

Jim was stirring the soup he had simmering in a pot as he let his mind wander_-Why does Professor Payne have to come anyway? I mean it's not like she won't see him for 'ghost business' soon enough anyway. But, I guess it's been a while. Actually she hasn't seen him for like 2 weeks, maybe I'm just being stupid. I don't know though, they make me feel like I'm on the outside of a really cool joke, they're kinda close......"-_Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, coming from his paramedic bag which he had packed up ready for the morning.

"Hey Bobby what's up?"

"_**Uh Jim I know it's kinda short notice but we're having a shift meeting tonight and John says you need to be there**_"

"I can't man, I have this dinner thing..."

"_**Sorry Jim I don't think we have a choice on this, it should only take a couple of hours, okay?"  
**_

"Ughhhh what time do I have to be there?"

"_**If you come down for 6:00 you should be back home for like 8:15, so I'll see you later Jim?**_

"I will, okay I'll see you in about a half an hour man"  
_**"Cool, say hi to Melinda for me, bye"**_

"Bye Bobby"

Jim hung up the phone and went back to his soup, just as he lowered the spoon to the pot he heard a _dull thud _from upstairs.-_I swear, Melinda is the most graceful woman in the world, but sometimes she is such a klutz!-_Jim thought, chuckling to himself as he waited for Mel to hobble down the stairs complaining about whatever arm or leg she had hurt this time. **She never came**.

"Mel?".....no answer. Jim turned the soup down and walked up the stairs "Mel!?" he called as he neared their bedroom, he still got no reply.

Marcus had been lurking outside the house, unaware of what had happened to Mel, and as soon as he saw Jim leave the kitchen he, while wearing thick leather gloves, picked the front lock and went inside as quietly as he could, He walked calmly into the front room and looked around at the pictures on display, overlooking all those that included anybody other than Mel. He found a stack of newly developed pictures of a holiday and soon spotted some of Melinda on a beach in a very revealing black bikini. Feeling the yearning and desire burn inside of him, he let go of his restraint and picked up one of the shots. This picture showed Melinda laying in the sand on her back, propped up by her elbows, her perfect form glowing in the sunlight. He kissed the picture and placed it in his jacket pocket. Leaving the living room he quickly found the mains cupboard and used large, sharp scissors to cut the telephone wire, laughing to himself as he did it.-_We won't be interrupted tonight my love, __**just you and me **_- He thought.

**Jim opened the bedroom door to find Melinda lying unconscious in front of him**. She was on her back with tendrils of her dark hair clinging to her slightly damp and extremely pale face, her hands lay limply by her side with her cell phone only inches away. Jim could suddenly hear his heart beating as if it were outside his chest "OH MY GOD, MELINDA, ARE YOU OKAY? MELINDA? OH GOD, HONEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled as he knelt down by her side.

Hearing the shouts from upstairs Marcus panicked and threw the scissors into what looked to be a paramedic's field kit which was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.-_Jim will know that something is wrong when he sees them!_-Marcus worried, but after hearing more yells he bolted for the door.-_I hope my love is okay, the husband sounded scared, maybe she's hurt-..._


	11. 911 Nightmare

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**This chap contains spoilers for episode 'The Vanishing'**

**I know that the last chapters events were slightly unexpected.... love to keep you on edge! Things are only gonna get worse here for our favourite couple, poor sweethearts :( ! ! ! **

**Hey guys, I thought this would be a really fun way of involving you guys in the story... Only if you want to...When you leave a review name one item that you would like me to work into the fic. I will then try to write it into one of the next chapters (it may not appear in the one right after your review because I may have already started writing that.) You can also suggest who you would like this item to belong to.... (This isn't necessary, only if you want to) **

**E.G Please include a rubber ducky or...**

**Please include a rubber ducky belonging to Jim **

**I will try to in include as many as I can in each chapter so keep your eye out to see if you spot yours. Please keep suggestions appropriate for this story. Be as funny, romantic, random or EVIL as you want to...Just have fun with it x Feel free to post normal reviews too xx enjoy xx Lolly xx**

Back in the bedroom Melinda's eyes slowly fluttered open but seemed to remain unfocused "Jim?" she whispered weakly. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and there was a sharp burning pain at the back of her head which hurt so bad she thought she might pass out all over again. "JHEEZ Mel you scared the hell out of me, what happened?" Jim asked frantically as he cradled her in his arms. "I...I...I don't know" Melinda lied; the truth was she remembered everything- dinner, Marcus, Alice, the vision.

"I think we need to go to the hospital Mel, I'll go grab your jacket okay? Wait here." Jim said. "NO!" she shouted a little too harshly "I..I mean no. I uhh, I don't wanna go to the hospital, no, Jim I think I..maybe...I think I uhhh just need to eat something maybe" Melinda rambled as she fought the wave of darkness threatening to claim her once again.

"Melinda, I'm sorry but we have to get you checked out right away. There might be something seriously wrong, come on, I'll call Delia and Rick to cancel" Jim said swiftly lifting Melinda into his arms bridal style and laying her down on the bed gently keeping a hand behind her head for support. "No Jim don't...don't cancel dinner, no please we...we....we have a few hours, I'm sure I'll be fine by then, I'm fine **now. **Delia said she couldn't...umm she can't get here until after eight and I never got to call Rick, so we'll just go and come back to the..to..home real quick". "Melinda you are barely making sense right now, you need a doctor. " Jim said firmly but lovingly still. "Now tell me the truth, how do you feel?"

"Jim my head hurts so** bad**" Mel whimpered as she began to cry. "Ssssh, it's okay Mel, I know sweety, I'm gonna get your jacket and I'll be right back okay?" Jim didn't receive a reply. Melinda's head had grown heavy in his hands as she faded out of consciousness once again, her eyes rolling backwards before they closed. "Oh God, Mel? Mel can you hear me honey?" Jim asked frantically but her eyes remained closed-_I've got to get her to a hospital_-he thought. As he pulled his hand out from where he was supporting her head he gasped in horror as he realised that it was covered in **blood. "OH MY GOD" **he yelled to himself, looking around he notices a sharp corner of their bedside table was also glistening red_- she must have hit her head on it when she fell-_he thought. He reached for the phone and had already dialled 911 before he realised that the phone wasn't working. **"DAMN IT!" **he yelled, throwing the phone across the room and watching it smash against the opposite wall. He knew that neither he nor Mel had any call time on their cell phones so he decided that he would try to stop the bleeding instead.

Outside, across the street Marcus sat in his van, his face red with rage. "This ruins everything!" he shouted out loud to nobody in particular. Pulling the photograph of Melinda that he had stolen out of his pocket, his face softened-_My poor love is hurt and I can't help her, she must be devastated that she won't get to see me now. That moron won't leave her side now, unless...-_Marcus reached for his cell phone, struck with an idea to keep Jim away from Melinda. He called 911 and waited for an answer....

"_**911, which emergency service do you require?"**_

"I need the police, hurry!" Marcus said, faking distress.

"_**Please hold while we connect your call"**_

-Beep-

"_**This is the police, what is your emergency?"**_

"I wanna make sure this is anonymous first"

"_**Your personal information is not required and the number you're calling from will be kept confidential sir"**_

"My neighbours have been out of town for a few days, they got back earlier today. Their names are Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon. A while ago they started fighting, well **HE** did. It was horrible, he was yelling **so loud** and I could hear her crying, I didn't want to say anything...I mean it's their business right?" He said, smiling to himself-_easy as pie_-he thought.

"_**What are you reporting here sir?"**_

"Well I heard him yell real loud, she cried out for help, then screamed. There was a loud bang, like something falling and then it was just silent. I tried calling their house phone but it said disconnected. Look, I'm not saying he did anything wrong but God, you should've heard that scream, it broke my heart." Marcus finished, feeling incredibly proud of himself"

After Marcus had stated Mel and Jim's address and phone number he was told to hold. Less than a minute later, the police officer came back to the phone.

"_**Sir, I need you to clarify, are you concerned for the safety of Melinda Gordon?"**_

"yes, yes sir I am"

"_**Sir, have you ever heard the couple fight like this before?"**_

-Times like these I'm glad I know my love's history-Marcus thought smugly. (Thinking of the time that Mel fell in the woods after getting out of her car on the side of a deserted road. Little did he know, she was trying to find a ghost) (*Episode-the vanishing)

"_**Sir, have you ever heard the couple fight like this before?"**_

"Yes, their last fight was not long ago, they fought for about an hour straight and then he shoved her into a car, next thing I hear she's in the hospital. I heard they found her off-side the road in the forest, she came home a week later with a black eye and bruised up face. Her mom came to stay for a couple of days too.

"_**Do you have any other reason to suspect abuse sir?**_

"Look, the thing is Jim's a paramedic and he's all muscles, you know? Real fit and strong. Melinda on the other hand, well she's tiny....She like 5'2 and real slim. Look I'm no nosy neighbour but I'm just saying if things did get physical, poor woman wouldn't stand a chance."

"_**Dispatch has sent a police unit and an ambulance to the stated address, thank you for your concern sir, you did the right thing"**_

"Yeah, just make sure she's okay, please."

-Beep-

Marcus rested the phone down after hanging up and began to laugh hysterically, frighteningly, manically. He stroked the photograph before turning his key in the ignition, driving away from what would become a complete wreck.-_GOOD_-he thought.


	12. Acute Accusations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Please remember the Challenge/Game mentioned in chapter 11!......................Enjoy x

Jim was panicking. Melinda was bleeding. Shane was laughing. The police were coming.

"Mel? Come on baby, I know you can wake up for me, I know you can. Please Melinda, just open your eyes honey, just open your eyes, please" Jim sobbed as he held Melinda in his arms, afraid to lift her to the car in case he made the bleeding any worse, he spun around and threw his fist into the wall behind him, **hard**. Melinda couldn't hear him.

_**Melinda was walking, no, floating through a beautiful white mist, heading towards the brightest light she had ever seen, when Alice appeared. "Am I gonna die?" Mel asked, sounding small and fragile, "No, Melinda it's not your time at all, I know I shouldn't have but...Well I brought you here. I just had to have faith that you'd be strong enough to return." "So I'm okay, my head was bleeding pretty bad, I guess it isn't as serious as I thought, I'm going to be fine" Melinda concluded sounding determined, "Melinda, don't misunderstand what I said, you're not out of the woods yet, your head injury is serious, very serious. You're in a kind of sleep state right now, hovering between conscious and unconscious. But, I can tell you that you will be okay, in the end. For now, I think you need to understand a little more about what happened to me and what's gonna happen to you too if you try to fight."**_

Jim was sobbing uncontrollably as he lifted Melinda off of the bed, wrapping her in a sheet, and carried her downstairs. He lifted her into the backseat of the car and laid her gently on the seat. He jumped into the driver's seat and was just turning the key in the ignition when a rush of flashing blue lights rounded the corner to their street and the sirens could be heard wailing.

The police car and an ambulance pulled quickly into their driveway and the Paramedics jumped out of the ambulance-_THANK GOD_-Jim thought-_Bobby is working tonight_. "Mr Jim Clancy?" A burly officer asked after climbing out of the police cruiser, "Jim Clancy" Jim confirmed in an urgent tone. "Where's your wife ?" The officer asked with an accusatory tone lingering in his voice "She's in the car, please I need help, she's bleeding and it's her head, I didn't know what to do, I was gonna drive her to Mercy hospital." The officer stepped aside to allow the paramedics access.

Bobby and the rest of the paramedics' team had been informed of the circumstances surrounding this call, some didn't believe the report, some were disgusted by Jim, but **all **of them were worried about Mel's safety. Bobby opened the car door and gasped "Jesus!" Melinda was laid on the backseat of the car, unconscious, wrapped in a blood-soaked sheet "I'm gonna need a brace, board and collar here! Now!" he yelled.

"Thank God Bobby, please take care of her, she hit her head on the sharp side of the bedside table, it's been about half an hour, she's been drifting in and out of consciousness." Jim rushed out all in one breath. "Don't even talk to me right now, just don't." Bobby replied angrily turning around to watch as the others loaded Mel on to the ambulance. As soon as they had her inside, Bobby turned back to Jim "What the hell man? How could you? She's perfect. It's not enough that she's _**beautiful**_? It's not enough that she's _**smart?**_, It's not enough that she, for some god forsaken reason, _**loves you?" **_Bobby shouted, furious.

"What are you talking about? What are you saying?" Jim asked, feeling completely confused. "JUST DON'T!" Bobby yelled and with that he jumped in to the ambulance and drove off with Melinda in the back. "I need to follow them. I gotta stay with her." Jim cried but the officer had come back, this time holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Clancy. You're under arrest for two counts of assault of Mrs Melinda Gordon, two counts of attempted murder of Melinda Gordon, Grievous Bodily harm and domestic violence. We have a warrant to search your premises." "You think I did this to Melinda?!, you think I could hurt my wife?!" Jim shouted, outraged "Sir we have reason behind the charges, we can discuss it down at the station" the officer finished, cuffing Jim's hands and shoving him, harder than was necessary, into the cruiser. The officer in the car drove away with a stunned and incredulous Jim sitting in the back.

The officer walked up the front steps of the house and then turned around to face all of the officers who were awaiting instruction. "Officers, King, Roberts, I want you boys downstairs.... CSI's Davidson and Jackson You go with them. Officer Smith, myself and CSI's Doherty and Gray will take the upstairs. Get to it." As he finished, all of the teams scurried to work n the house.

CSI Davidson walked slowly around the perimeter of the Kitchen, checking for disturbances-_That's weird, looks like they were having a dinner party..full pot of soup, salads laid out....-_ He walked over to the fridge and read the sole pink post-it that was stuck on the door _**Delia 7:30**_**-**_Guess they __**were**__ doing dinner, past tense_-He thought sadly.

CSI Jackson walked the perimeter of the living room, spotting a stack of photographs on a table, he picked them up and flicked through them. Jim and Mel laughing, Jim and Mel kissing, Jim and Mel smiling, Melinda on the beach-_Woah!...Oh right, this is soooO not the right time_-he told himself. They were all beautiful and happy shots from a holiday that the couple had been on-_They look so happy, what changed?-_He asked himself as he tried to erase the mental image of Melinda being pulled from the car.

Officer King searched the dining room, checking in drawers and under tables. When she came to the large dining table she sighed, there were four plates laid out around the table with knives and forks beside them. Napkins had been folded neatly and tucked under the plates, in such a pretty way only a woman could have done. There was a frame on the wall which held what looked to be some kind of poem or speech written in an elegant script, it read......

'_Melinda, You are my world, my heart, my soul. I met you four years ago and to this day, I still haven't figured out what I did to deserve you, I will always be there. I always thought I was happy, until I met you....When I met you, you made me feel so good that I knew that I had never been truly happy, I can only feel that way when I'm with you. You have given me so much and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I love you Mel.'_

_Jim, You are my love, you are my life, you are my light. I met you while you were fighting a fire in my building, you were so devoted, so selfless. I fell in love with you that day, so easily, so right. I feel safe and loved when I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm the prize, not just the winner. The night we met you saved me and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I love you Jim'._

Officer King had tears in her eyes –_Wedding vows_. _Safe and loved? Devoted? SELFLESS?! That man abused Melinda's love for him, he abused her trust. He abused __**her-**_She thought angrily.


	13. Home Sweet Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**Sorry this chapter is mostly dream/vision-I wanted to slow the action down; a kind of anti-climax i guess! Just wanted to show how all of them are feeling at that point.**

_**Thanks for all of your reviews, don't forget the little game/challenge mentioned in chapter 11 I really want you guys to take part *pouts* xx x x ENJOY!!!!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Alice took Melinda by the hand as they walked through the infinite fog that was surrounding them. Suddenly Alice stopped and looked Mel straight in the eye "I was eighteen" she began "I went to a party with three of my best friends Megan, Josh and Ryan. This was the first major party we had ever been invited to, we were freshmans in college. Ryan was driving, he borrowed his brother's car because he thought we would look better you know, arriving in style." **_

_**Alice wiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes before continuing. "They had a keg, they had .....everything. I had never even seen drugs before that night, but it turns out that everyone was trying something new. About an hour after we arrived I went upstairs to use the bathroom, I walked past a bedroom and I saw Josh, Ryan and some other guys doing lines of cocaine. I couldn't believe it, they were always so centred and down-to-earth. I was so stupid. "**_

"_**I didn't even think that it was wrong of them to do it, I was just upset that I wasn't included. I asked if I could join in and they told me to bring Megan up and we could hang out with them. I know it was crazy but.....anyway a few hours later it was time for us to leave and we were all out of our heads; beer, vodka, cocaine and weed. We got in the car and Ryan started the engine, we didn't think about how dangerous it would be".**_

_**Alice squeezed Mel's hand as she asked "Melinda, have you ever felt like a freak" Melinda looked into her eyes, which were streaming tears, as she broke her silence "yes" she whispered. "And if you had an opportunity to fit in?" Alice asked, as though she were seeking Melinda's approval of her past behaviour "I would have done anything, I understand Alice.....I don't judge you." Melinda said wiping the tears from Alice's face.**_

"_**Ryan was driving way too fast, he was swerving all over the place and......." Alice began to sob, finding it too hard to tell the story aloud she touched Mel's cheek and decided to show her instead.**_

_**-Melinda watched as four teens laughed and cheered while driving insanely fast along the freeway. Suddenly the boy driving, Ryan, lost control of the car and it skidded on its side across the road, flipping at the end. She heard the piercing screams of the young girls, a chilling harmony with the shouts of the boys. The car crashed to a halt, a flame ignited underneath and then all was silent. Melinda was stunned as she watched all four of the teens crawl out of the car and stand beside it as it burned. As she stared into the flame Melinda's world dissolved around her and she was once again with Alice.-**_

"_**Oh my God, how did you all survive?" Melinda asked Alice "We didn't" she replied sadly "But, I don't understand...I saw them."Mel said, confused. "That's exactly what I said. You see Melinda we all stood and watched as the car burned, none of us understanding what had really happened, I called an ambulance and when they arrived everyone ignored my friends. They looked straight past them, all rushing around me. I was completely normal that morning, but by that night, I was seeing ghosts."**_

" _**Ryan, Megan and josh had all been killed instantly, I was the only survivor...the lucky one" Alice looked up and despite the sadness in her eyes she gave a small laugh "You know, it's funny how the definition of luck changes according to how bad yours is. Anyway, from that day until the day I died, I had the ability to speak to and see spirits who haven't moved on yet. Just like you." Alice and Melinda, still hand in hand, were walking once again, though they weren't really going anywhere; since each place looked the same as the last. **_

"_**Last Year I started getting all kinds of cryptic warnings from the spirits I was trying to help, all of them said the same thing 'he's watching you'. I didn't understand until I started getting phone calls, they were always very vague, he was being evasive. One day he showed up at my office, he told me his name was Marcus. He thought that we were meant to be together and threatened to kill my husband Dan if I didn't comply. He introduced himself to all my friends as an old college friend, he started to follow me to work, meet me for lunch. "**_

"_**He would get angry when I went out with Dan, said I was cheating on him. I know you probably don't understand why I didn't just find way......he knew my secret, he knew that I could see the dead and he threatened to tell the world if I ever did anything he didn't like. One day I was walking home from work, remember what I showed you, he was angry because I said I wanted to be left alone, that...that was the first time h..he hit me."**_

_**Melinda was now crying too as she listened in silence to Alice's heart breaking story. " He took me away from my home, he made me write a letter to my husband, breaking up with him. He took me to his house and treated me like a queen......when I was good, if I ever got upset or disobeyed him or just mentioned Dan's name he would take me to the basement and 'teach me a lesson' ..h...he would hit me so hard. My period was late the month he took me and it didn't go unnoticed...D..Dan and I had always wanted children. "**_

"_**When Marcus found out he took me to the basement and beat me so bad. He hit me over and over and over, he screamed at me, he kicked me while I tried to curl up on the floor. He tied me up and kicked me again and again in the stomach, he said he wanted to make sure he killed my baby" Alice broke down and her body wracked with sobs as she remembered all the pain and torture she went through.**_

"_**Dan came looking for me, even though I asked him not to. He went to Marcus' house to ask if he had heard from me and Marcus' was acting all shifty, he kept looking over to the basement where I was laying, dying. Dan waited outside and When Marcus left for work he broke into the house. He picked the lock on the basement door and came down the stairs. I remember his face when he saw me, like he had just been hit by a brick wall, the shock, the terror, the pain. **_

_**He sat with me and cradled me in his arms as I died. Marcus had forgotten his wallet so he came back about ten minutes later. He came down to check on me and found Dan. You know it had been two whole months since I left Dan, but he never stopped looking. He was so good to me..a...and I never got to say thank you, I knew I was dying but I was just so grateful that Dan's was the last face I'd see. When I passed out of my body I couldn't leave...... I watched them fight and then Marcus pulled his gun, he laughed as he pulled the trigger, shot Dan in the head. Gave new meaning to the phrase 'over my dead body' huh?" Alice joked morbidly.**_

"_**Melinda, you can't fight him. You have to do what he tells you. He preys on those with the gift, he became obsessed with finding women who did what I did. He found another...her name was Olivia. Melinda, she was sixteen years old." Alice said quietly.**_

"_**Oh my god! Sixteen, that poor girl, what happened to her?" Melinda asked, shocked. Alice looked sadly up at Mel "She went through everything I had, the threats, the guilt, the pain, the torture. He eventually killed her too, she was too disobedient. I tried to help her but she wouldn't listen, she wanted to fight."**_

"_**The police are at your house right now Melinda, Marcus called them and said he was a concerned neighbour, he said that Jim abuses you.....they arrested him. I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but there's really not much I can do. He broke into your house and cut the phone wires, he put the scissors in Jims work bag. When CSI finds them they'll think that Jim did it to stop you from calling for help. Jim broke the phone, he got angry that it wouldn't work, he punched the wall so he's gonna have bruised knuckles. It's not gonna look good Melinda. The entire police unit and all of Jim's paramedic friends have been told about it, some of them don't believe but...."  
"But some of them do."Melinda finished, shocked. **_

"_**Alice I have to go, I need to help Jim. What should I do?" Melinda was sobbing frantically now, realising how much trouble they were in "It's too late. Even if you tell them that it's all lies, they won't believe you now, they have too much evidence against Jim." "What evidence!?" Melinda yelled. "You remember when you fell out in the woods, you hit hour head and got all bruised up? Well Jim had left the firehouse early so nobody can really say that they knew where he was that night. Marcus said that you guys got into a huge fight and then Jim shoved you into the car-the police think he tried to kill you and then dump your body."**_

"_**They have no evidence, except for your word, that Jim didn't do it. Marcus told them that you guys fight all the time and that if it got physical you wouldn't stand a chance because Jim's so much bigger and stronger than you are. Tonight when they arrived Jim had wrapped you in a sheet and laid you on the backseat of your car, his best friend, Bobby, yelled at him about how perfect you are and 'how could Jim do this'- It looked like he was going to drive you away to dump you somewhere, that's what they all think. The police took Jim away and the paramedics have you in the ambulance right now. CSI and some of the police are in you r house gathering evidence, like I said before......It doesn't look good. You have to go back now Melinda, just remember, even when you give up the fight, never give up the hope- **_

Alice disappeared and the sound faded back in accompanied by the blinding pain in Melinda's head, which she couldn't move. She was strapped down to the ambulance board, still wrapped in the blood soaked sheet with a brace on her back, a collar on her neck and her head held firmly into place with two hard foam blocks.

There was an incessant _...beep._ coming from somewhere in the ambulance, monitoring Melinda's heart and breathing. The ambulance pulled into Mercy Hospital car park and Melinda fought to remain above the pool of dark unconsciousness, trying to avoid falling in. "OH MY GOD! MELINDA!,.. LET ME GO WITH HER SHE'S MY FRIEND!" came a voice from a few feet away. Melinda opened her eyes to see Rick Payne's face hovering above hers as he ran to keep up with her gurney "You'll be okay sweetheart" he said and with that, Melinda's mind lost it's footing and slipped into that pool of darkness, Melinda was unconscious. Again.

In the hospital car park sat Marcus. Crying.- _she's hurt, she's in pain and I can't help her. She's going to tell them if I go to see her now. She'll tell them everything and we'll never be together. I must leave her for a while. I'll let her recover and then I'll go visit, I'll take her flowers, roses ....she likes pink roses. They will let Jim out when she wakes up. I hate him, why is he allowed to speak to her when I can't? Why can he hold her when she won't let me? Why can he love her while I only dream?-_ Marcus sobbed as he looked at the picture of Melinda that he had stolen_- I will give her some space, she'll see how much she misses me then. My love. My Melinda.-_Marcus leaned his forehead against the window as he watched her being wheeled out from the ambulance. All of a sudden there was another man running alongside her- _No. No way. If Jim's not allowed and I'm not allowed then why is he?-_Another sob wracked his body as Melinda disappeared through the hospital doors.


	14. CSI's Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Police officer Troy Roberts drove back to the station with Officer King and CSI's Davidson and Jackson. When doing a walk-through of the downstairs of the house he had opened Jim's work bag. Inside it he had found a large pair of scissors, he couldn't think of any reason for them to be in there which made him slightly suspicious so he bagged them as evidence. The four of them drove in silence, each lost in thought- Troy Roberts was wondering why Jim had thrown scissors into his bag –_Maybe there's a reasonable explanation, I'm sure there is......_-He thought, but his mind had other ideas- _Maybe he was gonna stab his wife, or cut up the evidence, maybe_..-

Officer Sally King was remembering the wedding vows she had read and feeling bad for accusing Jim before reviewing the evidence - _I really hope he didn't do it. Just seems like there's too much evidence against him though. Those vows........they really love each other...or at least, they __**did.**_

CSI Jack Davidson thought about the food laid out in the kitchen-_you just wouldn't cook dinner if you were planning to kill somebody. It doesn't make any sense. Why would they have the tables laid out....maybe he wasn't planning it, maybe he just lost his temper with her. No. I really don't think he's capable of harming his wife, he's a paramedic for God's sake; he spends his week saving lives not ending them-_

CSI Ben Jackson tried to push away the image of Melinda being pulled from the car, but his conscience wouldn't allow it _-come on Ben, think about it....remember that poor woman......all bloody, unconscious....SHUT UP- _he warned himself-_she was probably scared as hell too, she's been abused all this time and nobody did anything about it. Her friends did NOTHING, her family did NOTHING, YOU DID NOTHING! That's right Benny boy, you remember right?, __**you **__were there when she was found in the woods, __**you **__were there when they said the husband could be a suspect, __**you**__ told everyone that 'Jim would never do such a thing', __**you**__ were there while she lay in a coma, __**you **__let Jim in to visit her, __**you**__ let her go home with him __**YOU ..DID ..NOTHING!**_**- **Officer Jackson's heart tightened as he thought of all the opportunities he'd had to stop this, all the opportunities he'd had, but ignored –_this is my fault.-_

_..............................................................................................................................................................._

Officer Carla Smith and the big burly officer from before, Gary Hodges, walked cautiously down the stairs, carrying the evidence that CSI'S Doherty and Gray had found; the smashed up phone, the blood stain on the floor where Melinda had been laying, the blood on the bedside table, the bloody sheets, pictures of a dent made in a weak plasterboard wall, all implicating Jim in the casualty.

CSI Lauren Doherty walked through the bedroom, knelt beside the bed and picked up the telephone station, where the obliterated handset originally lay. Pressing the button on top she prayed for a dial tone so she could trace any 911 calls_- I'm sure he at least tried to call an ambulance-_ she thought hopefully. The line was completely dead, not even a beep "Hey Gray, help me find their mains cupboard, I think their phone line's down" she yelled over her shoulder.

David Gray and Lauren searched the house until Gray came across the mains cupboard under the stairs "found it!" he yelled up to Lauren. As he shone his flashlight into the cupboard he gasped, the phone ling was completely mangled, like it had been hacked up by garden shears "JHEEZ! Lauren you might wanna take a look at this" Lauren came bounding down the stairs and her jaw dropped as she caught sight of the chopped wires. "No, I'm sure there's a reason, maybe they just had it fixed or something" she said hopefully, David looked at her sadly "Lauren, Officer Roberts said he found a huge pair of scissors thrown in Mr. Clancy's work bag. I think.....""Oh my god, he wanted to make sure that she couldn't call for help! Jesus, I thought he was innocent, I didn't think he would have hurt her, maybe...but I really thought....I guess I got it wrong.....but..." Lauren rambled "Hey don't beat yourself up Lauren we all make errors in judgement sometimes, we all hoped he was innocent" David took pictures of the phone lines and then they left the house. Their work was done. For now.

Jim Cried silently in the back of the police cruiser, driven by Officer Lewis, as it raced along the freeway, headed for Driscoll County Police Department-_God, I hope Mel's gonna be okay, I thought she was alright.....she just tripped. No, she didn't just trip, she fell and hit her head....Hard. If I wasn't so busy bitching about Payne downstairs.....I would have been there to catch her._-Jim thoughts were broken off as a loud male voice came through on the police radio.

"Lewis, this is Gary Hodges from PD, you there? over"

"This is Officer Lewis. Over"

"Ambulance crew have a female domestic violence victim, ID- Melinda Gordon. She's being transported to Mercy General Hospital, suspect name- James Clancy, goes by Jim. I need to know Clancy's whereabouts. over"

"Suspect in transit sir. I'm driving him to PD as we speak. Do you copy?"

"I got you Lewis. Hold him until we're able to talk to the victim. I'm following her to Mercy, we need a statement ASAP. Over"

"Sir, well um.... It's just that, what do we do if she says it wasn't him? Do we take her word over the evidence? over"

"Lewis, turn me up" Officer Lewis turned the volume up on the radio so that Jim would be able to hear.

"All I can say is this, that poor woman will be scared to talk. She may defend her husband because she'll be scared that if we send her home with him, she'll just be in more trouble. We're gonna have our best counsellors on this and if Clancy did it, he **will** get what's coming. I'll see you at the station later kid. Over and out."

The radio beeped and then was silent. Jim was left reeling. He cried to himself as his heart crumbled.

"When will I get to see my wife?" his voice broke as he asked the young officer "If you've done nothing wrong, you could see her before the end of the night, but if she says you're guilty, it's gonna be a long time." Lewis said. "I'll see her tonight" Jim said, sounding sure.


	15. Sutures and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

"1, 2, 3, LIFT!" a doctor shouted before he and his colleagues lifted Mel, still strapped to the backboard, onto an ER examination table. " can you hear me?" he asked while lifting one of Melinda's eyelids and shining a pen torch into it. "Pupils are responsive but she isn't conscious. Blood pressure is 100/60 and dropping, we need to stop the bleeding fast!"

Rick Payne stood in a helpless silence as he watched the doctors working on Melinda. The collar was removed from her neck and her head fell to the side, she was now facing Rick, blood smeared across one cheek and her eyes closed- _and yet somehow she's still the most beautiful thing in the world_-Rick thought sadly. The doctor put an oxygen mask on Mel and began cleaning the large gash on the back of her head with an anti-septic solution. Seeing Melinda so helpless became too much for Rick and he quietly exited the room. I'm gonna need to suture the wound **now**, we don't have any time to waste give me 10 cc's of Propofol". After administering the anaesthetic, the doctor stitched up the wound.

"BP is now stable at 120/80, we're safe to check for other injuries. I want you to be as careful as you can okay, although you may not see it right away there could be severe internal trauma so we need to work fast okay." With the help of the team he removed the backboard from under Mel. He took a pair of scissors and cut carefully down the front of Melinda's shirt and then moved a bright blue light over her, checking for tissue damage.

"Her fingers on her right hand are real bruised up, they don't quite look broken but looks like they may have been squeezed together or squashed somehow. She has a soft bruise across her stomach too, looks like an arm print, like she was held right across the middle." He gently removed Mel's jeans and ran the light over her legs "bruise on her left leg, looks pretty consistent with a fall" He covered her over with a blanket and shone the blue light on her face "no visible facial bruising, I think I'm gonna take her up to x-ray to check for internal injuries. Jenny can you take her personal effects to recovery room 143, I'll have her sent over once x-ray are done with her. You can go ahead and take the gentleman outside with you, I think he'll want to be there when she wakes up."

The doctor then wheeled Melinda out of the room, straight past Rick, down the hall and into an elevator. "Hey wait up, where are you taking Melinda!?" Rick yelled as he saw Melinda's gurney disappear behind the elevator doors. A young woman came out of the room that Melinda had just been in "Sir my name is Jenny, if you'd like to follow me up to what will be Melinda's room, she's being taken up to x-ray right now but she should be out soon" "Sure, thanks" Rick replied as he followed her through the network of hospital hallways.

"My name's Rick by the way, Rick Payne. It so weird, I mean I was just in here checking on a student, asthma attack, and the next thing I know I see Melinda being pulled out of an ambulance. What the hell happened to her?" he asked just as they came to room 143, the nurse opened the door and told Rick to have a seat. The nurse sighed deeply before continuing "We are still looking into what happened right now, the police are gonna be up any minute, they may wanna ask you a few questions. All I can really tell you right now is that Melinda had a serious head injury, we've sutured the wound and now she's being checked for internal injuries. She should be down in the next ten minutes and she'll probably wake up soon after. Are you gonna be sticking around for a while?"

"Of course, I'm not leaving until Melinda is. But, um...where's Jim, her husband? I should call him!" Rick said, panicking " is well aware of the situation" the nurse said coldly. "Keep hold of 's personal effects until she gets here okay. I'll be back in later to check on her" she said, handing Rick a bag before walking out. "Well that was weird" Rick said to himself. He sat back in the chair and debated whether he should open the bag or not-_No way, there might be private stuff in there...... I'm sure Melinda wouldn't mind...- _on that thought he tipped the bags contents out onto his lap. He picked up the purple shirt on top and laid it out, noticing that it had been cut down the middle-_like it wasn't already low cut enough_- he thought, he raised the shirt to his face and tears came to his eyes as he inhaled Melinda's soft scent. Rick rested the shirt down on the table beside him and noticed the blood that had spattered over it- _Jesus, I just wanna know what the hell happened_-.

He then pulled Melinda's jeans off the pile and stretched them out_- forget ankle swingers, these wouldn't even reach my knees_- he joked to himself, seeing how tiny the jeans were. The next item was a gold heart pendant necklace which Melinda often wore, Rick opened the pendant and looked at the pictures inside. On the left was a picture of Mel's grandma and on the right was a picture of a very young Melinda- _she was beautiful even back then_-Rick thought.

Just then the doors to the room opened and a burly police officer walked in, followed by a petite, blonde woman. "You must be professor Rick Payne, I'm officer Gary Hodges, this is officer Sally King. We're investigating Melinda Gordon's case, would you be willing to answer a few questions?" the man asked before sitting down in a chair opposite Rick. "Uh..sure, I don't know how much help I can be but I'll try" Rick answered, nervously wiping away any evidence of his earlier tears "How long have you known ?" he asked, taking out a note pad and pen. "About three years, give or take a couple of months" Rick replied "What is your relationship with ?" the officer asked, Rick read between the lines and understood what the officer was really asking "Oh..oh no, we're not..I mean..we're just friends. We're really good friends, we spend a lot of time together, she's always working on some project or another and I guess I'm kind of the 'go-to' guy" he rambled.

"So you would say that you and are close?" the officer scribbled in his notebook as he waited for an answer "Yeah, yeah I guess we are" Rick smiled sadly and felt a small tug on his heart_- close, but not as close as I'd love_-he thought. "What's your relationship with like?" Hodges asked "He's a cool guy. Never really spent much time with him but he seems nice. He and Melinda are like the dream couple you know, the Brad and Angelina of Grandview....perfect. Hey, I asked a nurse before about Jim, but she didn't really tell me much, do you know where he is?" Rick asked curiously. "Yes sir, but we can't release that information until we've spoken to herself...." Hodges was cut off when the doors were pushed open and a sleeping Melinda was wheeled in. "I'll leave you two alone for now, let us know when she wakes up" the two officers walked out, leaving Rick sitting alone beside Melinda's bed. He scooted forward in his chair and took hold of both of Melinda's tiny hands in one of his.

"Melinda, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a very sociable guy, I don't have a ton of friends and I don't really go out much. I like to be left alone and I don't like anybody else to factor into my plans....except for you. You come along asking me annoying questions and picking my brain, you always have to know more....you're a total pest! But somehow I'm never annoyed when I see your face pop around my office door, on the contrary it's those times with you that I look forward to. I know that you're married and I know that we're just friends, but you can't blame a nutty professor for dreaming huh...Well I don't know what happened to you, but it looked like it hurt, I asked them where Jim was but nobody wants to talk about him...I thought it was weird at first but then I realised what it all meant. Melinda I know that you and Clancy seem like the perfect couple, but if he hurt you I would really hope that you would feel like you could tell me because I...I.. love you. If you love me too then don't say anything." Rick waited for a few seconds, staring at Melinda's peacefully sleeping face and then smiled to himself "Ha! I knew you felt the same way too!" he joked, knowing that Melinda was unable to talk, even if she had wanted to. "Sooooo...the doctors said you would wake up soon, so you know, you just take your time...I mean it's not like I have a life or anything....ha I'm totally kidding, well kinda. I just wish I could keep you safe, I wish you would let me get that close......If Jim is hurting you, I'll kill him, or at least I'll imagine myself killing him, that way nobody has to get hurt-" Rick's joke was cut short when he felt Melinda's hands move in his.

"Rick....Rick is that you?"


	16. Criminal Quizzing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**I'm sorry if this is kinda confusing but here goes: when they are being questionned by the police, they are not in the same place, I want you guys to imagine it like a split screen. hope it doesn't get on your nerves! Enjoy xx**

Jim was sat at a table in an interrogation room, there was only one officer in there with him, Officer Troy Roberts. " Look , I don't care for crocodile tears, okay? Today I get a call, I come out to your address and what do I find? I find a young woman all beaten up and bloody, wrapped in a sheet in the back of her own car. I find you sitting in the front of that car, ready to drive off. You seem distressed and you're panicking...so now what I gotta work out is this....are you panicking cause your wife's hurt....or cause you did it?"

* * *

"Melinda, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rick asked looking at Mel properly for the first time since he saw her being rushed from the ambulance. Her eyes were tired, with delicate dark circles underneath. Her skin was pale, but soft. Her right hand was bandaged up and she was dressed in a thin hospital gown – _and she's not smiling that beautiful smile-_ Rick observed sadly. "Payne" Melinda whispered weakly "I know you're in pain but I'm sure they'll give you something" Rick replied, rubbing Melinda's arm in comfort. "No..not pain, _Payne..you...._I saw you before when I came out of the ambulance, what were you doing here?" Melinda asked quietly, sounding confused.

"A student of mine had an asthma attack, I came down with her and as I was leaving the ambulance pulled up and I was being nosey I guess. I watched them pull the gurney out and....then I saw you, they were all running so I didn't have a chance to ask what happened. I came in to the exam room but I guess it got a little too much for me so I waited outside until a nurse came and showed me up to your room. She gave me your stuff...I opened the bag I hope you don't mind...and I've been hanging out here ever since" Rick finished, smiling at Melinda.

* * *

Officer Roberts, who had been pacing up and down on the opposite side of the room came and sat down at the table, facing Jim. "That wasn't the only call we got today though . We also got an anonymous tip, somebody who claims that you and fight all the time, that you threaten her, that you're rough with her. Even that you've tried this before. Now a couple of months ago PD received a call from a lady who found your wife's car. It was at the side of the road, headlights on, driver's door open, but your wife was nowhere to be seen. Most of PD were working on the Forest County fires at the time so we went ahead and sent over CSI Ben Jackson. When Ben arrived at the scene he couldn't find anywhere, he yelled out to her but she never answered, she couldn't. He eventually found her down a verge offside the road, she was unconscious and her head was covered in blood, he took her to Mercy General where they told him that she had suffered a severe head injury and was in a coma. We were called in to investigate and of course the first person we looked at was you. Jackson is a friend of yours?" he asked "Uh...yeah I guess" Jim replied nervously "Yeah I thought so....he told everyone how much you're always gushing about Melinda, that you guys are nothing but perfect blah blah blah. We waited til Mrs'Gordon woke up, when she told us everything that happened, we left you alone. No need for further investigation."

* * *

Mel didn't smile back at all as she answered Rick in a small voice "thanks for waiting, I hate hospitals." "It's cool. So where's Clancy" he asked, trying to sound casual "probably the police station" Mel whispered back "he got arrested" she said, tears then began rolling down her cheeks. "Did he do this to you Melinda? You can tell me...I know I'm not your favourite perso-" "NO!" Melinda protested in what should have been a loud voice but she was very weak so it was more of a squeak. She pulled her hands out of his grasp and turned her head away, crying silently. "Ooookay, well I can see this conversation is over so I'm just gonna step out and let the police know you're up, they're gonna wanna talk Mel, you may not want to answer _me _but you have to tell _them__._" Rick left the room and a minute later the two officers came in.

* * *

Back in the interrogation room with Jim, Officer Roberts was now leaning in close to Jim in a threatening way, speaking in a low, menacing voice.

"So , when we got this anonymous tip today we tried to be unbiased, not easy let me tell you. Wife beaters are number 2 on my list of people I hate.....second only to paedophiles. Anyhow, let me tell you what we've got, okay? We have....

Your wife left for dead by the roadside two months ago

You left work early that day so no one really knows where you were

Today, an anonymous tip describing previous abuse

A phone handset, smashed to pieces

A dent that's been punched into the wall

Chopped phone lines

A huge pair of scissors in your work bag

Absence of any attempt at a 911 call

You, ready to drive off into the sunset

And most important of all, your wife. A beautiful young woman beaten and bloodied, wrapped in a sheet and bundled into the back of a car.

SO, NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW DO YOU SEE WHY WE'RE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!!!!?" Officer Roberts smashed his fist on the table, took a deep breath, stood up and began pacing again before he continued "Now, what I want is a rundown of your day, from the moment you woke up to the moment you got in Officer Lewis' car."

* * *

Melinda watched as a tall, broad man came into her room followed by a petite blinde woman.

" My name is Officer Gary Hodges, this is Officer Sally King. We need to ask you a few questions about what happened today." Melinda wiped her tears away and smiled weakly before answering "sure, that's fine", once again Officer Hodges took out his notebook and pen. "Could you just run me through the events of your day, start from when you woke up this morning and go all the way until after your injury" the officer instructed. "Well I woke up pretty late this morning, my husband booked us a few days away for our anniversary so we finished off packing around 12pm..." Melinda began

* * *

Unaware of Melinda's simultaneous conversation, Jim folded his arms and sat back before speaking to officer Roberts again – ...."after that we went for a walk, had lunch and then hit the road. We were up at the lake in Forest County so it took a couple of hours to get home....."

* * *

Melinda propped herself up on her elbows as she spoke to Officers Hodges and King "..... we were back by about 3:30pm. Once we unpacked we started getting dinner ready. We were gonna have a couple of friends, Delia and Rick over. We were in the kitchen when my cell phone rang....."

* * *

Jim wiped new tears from his face as he continued ".... I stayed downstairs while Melinda went to our bedroom to answer the phone....."

* * *

"......... It was a friend that was coming to dinner, she said that she was gonna be late. I hung up and when I turned around to leave the bedroom I tripped, I fell and smacked my head on the bedside table and it all went black...." Mel said

* * *

"....I was just stirring the soup when I heard a bang so I went upstairs to check it out. I found Mel lying on the floor unconscious..." Jim shuddered at the memory

* * *

Melinda began to cry again as she continued to tell the officers what had happened "......I woke up for a while and Jim told me we had to go to hospital but I really hate hospitals so I wasn't making it easy, then everything went black again........"

* * *

"......She passed out again and I realised that her head was bleeding, I tried to phone 911 but the phone wouldn't work. I got really angry and I threw the phone at the wall, it broke. I picked Mel up and wrapped her in the sheet she was lying on, to keep her warn in case she went into shock. I put her on the backseat of the car, I decided to drive her to Mercy myself. I had just turned the engine over when you guys arrived.....you know the rest" Jim finished, allowing the tears to stream shamelessly down his cheeks.

* * *

".......The next time I woke up I was in the ambulance, I saw Rick and passed out again, then I woke up here....you know the rest." Melinda finished, allowing the tears to burn ferociously down her face.

* * *

In the interrogation room, Troy Roberts gathered up his papers and stood up. "Alright Clancy, I'm gonna ask you to wait in here while I call to the officers who are at the hospital, I need to know if your wife has given a statement yet" he began walking towards the door but stopped when Jim yelled out "Wait! What about Mel, will you tell me if she's okay? Please?" Jim begged desperately. "Like you care" the officer replied in a disgusted tone "Look! This is pure TORTURE for me, okay? I love my wife more than life itself, she's everything to me. I'm just asking you_**, please**_, to let me know how she's doing" Jim pleaded, looking so broken that Officer was having a hard time maintaining his tough attitude. "I'm sorry, I understand what you must be going through. I'll let you know how Melinda's doing as soon as I find out myself" he promised, sounding sympathetic.


	17. Invasive Investigation

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!

Officer Gary Hodges excused himself from Melinda's hospital room for a while to allow his colleague some time alone with her. They often found that domestic violence victims opened up easier to female officers.

Sally King opened her laptop and began typing as she spoke "Melinda, I know that this is hard for you and I understand that you're scared but I need to know....What is your relationship with your husband like?" Officer King asked in a very comforting voice "It's perfect, Jim's....perfect, he's my best friend in the whole world, we talk about...everything and we're always laughing about something, you know?" Melinda said with sincerity. Officer King sighed and gave Mel a condescending smile "Look, Melinda, you don't have to lie to me, okay? I'm not here to judge -" "I'm not lying" Melinda protested "My marriage is fine, my husband is the best.....-"

"I understand if you're afraid Melinda, I was too. I was trapped in an abusive relationship for three years before I found the strength to seek help, you feel alone and frightened. I know what it's like to be hurt over and over by the one person you're meant to be able to turn to for comfort." Officer King laid her hand over Melinda's before continuing "you don't have to take it anymore, you don't have to be alone. We offer support and protection for domestic abuse victims, we can help you to rebuild your life." The officer was tapping away at her laptop, commenting on how resistant Melinda was to admit that anything was wrong.

Melinda held the officer's hand and smiled at her "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but that is not what's going on here. I just fell, okay? Now, please, I just want my husband by my side, I know that you want what's best for me and I promise you, Jim is what's best for me. He has never ever laid a finger on me, I don't think he's ever even raised his voice to me, he's always supportive and loving. When I wake up next to him every morning, the first thing I do is thank God for giving such a wonderful husband. Please, just trust me when I say that this was an accident, serious, but still just an accident. I really appreciate everything that you're trying to do, but I don't need your help. I just want my husband." Melinda turned over and closed her eyes, signalling the end of the conversation.

Officer King sighed and stood up "We'll be in touch , if you decide you want to talk I'm leaving my card on the table, feel better" Officer King said before leaving the room and signalling to Rick that it was safe to go back in.

"Hodges!" she yelled "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked. "She's either not talking or there's just nothing to talk about. I even gave her the whole 'I was a beaten wife too' thing, she didn't cave. I don't know, she seemed pretty clear-headed, I think Clancy's clean. The way she spoke about him....she really loves him......or she's a really good actress. What do we do now? Are we just supposed to ignore the evidence, ignore our instincts? I've typed up the interview so you can review it later. How....-" Sally was cut short when Hodges' phone rang.

"Officer Hodges here"

"_**Hey Gary it's Troy, how's it the victim?"**_

"She's doing better, they got her stabilised and she's been awake for a little while now"

"_**That's good news, did she give a statement?"**_

"Yeah, she says her husband didn't do it. Sally typed it up, I'll have her e-mail it to you right now, hold on a sec" Officer King had been following the conversation so she was already sending the e-mail. A few seconds later Officer Roberts computer gave a loud message alert.

"_**I got it Gary, this confirms everything the husband said. We have no grounds to charge him on, we're gonna have to let him go. Uggghh this does not feel right, hey could you put Sally on please?"**_

"Hey Troy, it's Sally"

"_**Hey Sal, so was persistent huh?**_

"Yeah, she insisted that everything was fine between them"

"_**Well.... I guess I'll go sign his release papers then" Troy said reluctantly**_

" Wait, WHAT?! Are you kidding me? We're just gonna let him go!? We have stacks of evidence that says he's guilty. What if we let him go tonight and when gets out of hospital he finishes her off? What if he comes in here and turns off her monitors or pulls out her drip huh? Then what do we do? This is ridiculous!" Sally yelled, incredulous that they were just going to let a suspected abuser walk free.

Officer Roberts gave a tired sigh before speaking_**, "Sally, I understand your concern but we can't hold him without her statement. I'm sorry but I have to let Clancy walk. Tell Hodges to pass the news on to . Look Sally, the best we can do is check up on them from time to time, you can call or we can give them a home visit. We'll do our best to keep her safe, okay? Now, I'll see you back at the station, bye."**_

"Whatever" Sally huffed moodily.

The officers at the hospital informed Melinda of the decision, while Officer Roberts at PD did the same with Jim. Once Melinda was finally able to relax she fell asleep with Rick chatting away by her side. As soon as the release papers were signed Jim had an officer escort him to Mercy General Hospital. While they drove he felt himself relax, most of the days tension washing away from him, now all he had to worry about was Melinda. As promised, Officer Roberts had let Jim know that Melinda was doing okay and that she had been awake for a while now.

* * *

Jim climbed out of the police cruiser and rushed to the ER reception desk "I'm here for Melinda Gordon" he said to the woman behind the desk. "Recovery room 143 sir" she answered politely. Jim ran down the hall but stopped when he spotted a gift shop, he went in and bought Mel a dozen red roses. He figured out his way through the network of hallways until he finally reached room 143, looking through the window he spotted Rick sitting by Mel's side and holding her hand. He put his ear against the door and listened intently, he could hear Rick's voice softly speaking to Melinda.

"...and I know that they let him go, but that just means they didn't have enough evidence. I know you don't wanna talk about it but I'm ready to listen, anytime. Melinda I just want you to be happy."

Jim wasn't sure what to think, he was angry that Rick thought he was guilty but he was also glad to know that Melinda had a friend who cared about her so much. He smiled to himself and was about to open the door when he heard something that washed away all happy thoughts from his mind.

".... falling in love with you was the easiest thing I ever did, but _being_ in love with you is the hardest. I wish you knew, I wish you felt the same and horrible as it sounds I kinda wish Jim was guilty. Not because I don't like him, it's just that it would mean I would get to be your knight in shining armour, you know? Sweep you off your feet and have you as my queen. The point is, this has gotten a little too hard to bear.......I'm going away for a while, I got an offer to do a research programme out in the Amazon Rainforest. I'm sorry to leave you without your ghosty go-to guy, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending that it doesn't bother me when you mention his name or when you leave my office and I know you're going home to him. I just......-"

Jim chose that moment to walk in, he glared at Rick who quickly pulled his hands away from Melinda's and wiped away tears that had been silently falling. Jim was absolutely outraged that Rick thought of his wife in any way other than a friend, he took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Rick. "I'll help you pack".


	18. Tasting Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**OMG! Thakyu soooooooo much for the awesome reviews guys!!! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying reading this story.........I totally love writing it! The reviews are what makes me want to write x I love you guys x Enjoy...! xx Lolly xx**

Rick and Jim stared at each other in a tense silence "hey, you were listening huh.....so I'm...... gonna leave now" Rick stuttered, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah I think that's a good idea" Jim snapped back, they were trying to keep their voices down as Melinda was still sleeping, "hey, look Jim, I'm sorry if I pissed you off...just...I just....please take care of her. I'll see you around" Rick started to move away but Jim moved with him, blocking his way "You better hope not Payne...and don't you **dare** tell me to look after **my** wife!" Jim snarled, "hey, Jim I haven't done anything wrong here, I...-" "JUST GET OUT!" Jim yelled fiercely, forgetting that Mel was asleep, luckily she didn't wake up. Rick gathered his things and with one last glance at Melinda, he sped out of the door.

Jim sat down at Mel's side and felt tears run down his cheeks. "God Mel, you don't know how worried I was....and on top of it all for me to get the blame. Your professor friend says he's in love with you....he's going away for a while, I know you'll miss him but it's for the best....Uggghh this is definitely a day I want to forget" Jim sighed as he thought about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Just then a nurse came through the door, "hey, where'd the professor go?" she asked, "umm he left a second ago" Jim replied. "Nice guy, totally into her" she signalled to Melinda... "her husband better watch out huh" she joked "sure, I'll remember that. I'm Jim Clancy by the way...the husband" Jim snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just.....ugggh I have a habit of over talking.....so, uuh I'm here to give her pain meds" the nurse stuttered awkwardly before injecting painkillers into Melinda's drip. "She's gonna have to be woken up too, we have to check on her every hour to make sure she's still conscious, do you wanna do it?" she asked "sure, why not?" Jim replied shortly "great, so....um, if she has any problems waking up or she feels sick just press the blue button on the side of her bed. We'll re-evaluate her in the morning, which should tell us how long she'll be here. If all goes well she should be able to go home tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. I'll see you later" the nurse then hurried out of the room, feeling embarrassed.

Jim softly stroked Melinda's hair as he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead "Mel, honey it's time to wake up" he whispered in her ear. "Huh? Rick?" Melinda whispered weakly, Jim's face fell as he felt a stab of resentment through his heart "It's not Rick sweety, it's me, Jim" he said softly, hiding the hurt he was feeling.

Melinda replied in a tiny voice "Jim?", "yeah honey it's me, I'm here now" Jim said in a soothing voice, still stroking Mel's hair. She opened her eyes slowly and a huge grin spread across her face when she saw Jim's face hovering above hers "Jim, baby, you're here....what happened? Are you okay? Where did you go? I'm so glad to see your face!" Melinda gushed, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Woah, too many questions! Uhhh first of all _alot _happened, second yes I'm fine honey, third I was at Driscoll County PD and last of all I'm glad to see your face too!" Jim said with a smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Melinda's in a soft kiss. "I was so worried about you. It was killing me, not knowing if you were okay..."Jim's voice broke and he buried his face in Mel's hair, allowing himself to let go properly for the first time that day.

"I love you so much Mel, so much" he said sweetly when the tears had slowed down, "I love you too Jim, I really do." Melinda scooted over in her hospital bed and Jim lay down next to her, draping his arm protectively over her "You need to sleep honey, the nurse told me to wake you up every hour to make sure you're okay, she also said that if everything goes well tonight you may be home tomorrow" Jim said, running his fingertips up and down Melinda's side.

"I hope so, I wanna go home, and I wanna get back to the store! Oh, it's Sunday, I have work in two days, I've missed it there, I miss Delia....Oh God!! Delia.....we have to tell her what happened!" Melinda rambled, "Okay, I'll let her know later when you're asleep.......and Mel, there is absolutely no way I'm gonna let you go back to work in two days, Delia will be fine on her own...and if not you can close the shop for a while." Jim said lovingly but sternly. "Jiiiiiiiim" Mel whined, her face forming a pout, "no, oh no, no no, you are not gonna change my mind. There's no way you're working this week, don't give me that look" Jim said, smiling "on the bright side...... I have tomorrow off so you won't be home alone"

Melinda sighed "can we at least go for a walk around town square so I can go in the store for a little while, you can supervise" Mel bargained "fine, but we're not staying long, okay? Now, get some sleep honey, I'm gonna go call Delia." Jim walked through the halls until he reached a payphone, he called and told Delia what had happened before convincing her that there was no need to come down there as it was late. He went back to Mel's room and saw that she was just falling asleep, as her eyes closed he opened the door and took his seat next to her –_she looks so peaceful, beautiful-_he thought to himself "sweet dreams" he whispered softly, little did he know that Melinda's dreams would be anything but sweet.


	19. Sleep Scares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

**Please keep reviewing I love to read them x x x Lolly x x x**

Melinda closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would come easily, however she was not met with the peace she so desired.

_**-Melinda was walking through a field with Alice by her side, she looked up at her and saw that she had tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong Alice?" she asked gently, Alice looked down at her feet as she answered "I...I think I'm ready to go. Now that you know my story and you have my advice, I feel like I can leave" she said sadly. "Alice that's wonderful, don't be sad for me, I'll be okay. I'm used to helping the dead with their problems but this time the dead have helped me....thank you so much for telling me your story, I know how hard it can be to open up about having a 'gift'. I will do what I have to do to keep my loved ones safe. I won't fight. Be happy Alice, you deserve it" Mel said, fighting the tears which were threatening to fall. **_

"_**Melinda, you are a beautiful person, inside and out, that's why I know that you'll be okay....because I know that when it's your turn to cross over, the light will welcome you with open arms. We will all be waiting for you....and remember......even when you give up the fight, never give up the hope." Melinda watched as Alice began to fade away, leaving her alone. Unsure of what to do she lowered herself to the floor.**_

_**As she hit the ground the scene shifted, she was laying on a cold, hard concrete floor. She was curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees protectively "GET UP!" came Marcus' harsh voice, Melinda stood up and looked around the room, a dark basement. "HOW DARE YOU! I told you that you were not to sleep with him! You filthy BITCH!" Marcus yelled before striking Melinda across the face so hard that she flew against a wall, she tried to remain standing while her whole body shook violently –**__this can't be one of Alice's memories, she crossed over-__**Melinda thought, confused. **_

_**Looking at her hands she saw her own wedding ring on her finger, she looked down at her body and realised that she was indeed herself. This meant that she was not having some sort of memory of Alice's, nor was she having a vision...........she was having a nightmare. "Jim may have put that ring on your finger, but you belong to ME! You always have and you ALWAYS WILL!" Marcus grabbed Melinda around the neck and lifted her frail body up against the wall, she coughed and spluttered as she fought for breath. **_

_**Panicking as she felt her lungs begin to burn, she clawed at his strong hands to no avail, she was just too weak. Her heartbeat began to slow as it thumped loudly in her ears, her lungs screaming out, aching for air. Marcus looked at her with pure hatred burning in his eyes "I loved you Melinda, now you'll know all the pain that you caused me. If I can't have you...nobody will!"**_

_**Melinda saw fluorescent shapes swim before her eyes as her peripheral vision began to fade to black, allowing her only to look through a small tunnel of light. She felt a tingling sensation spread through her body, building and building until finally it ebbed. She knew she was dead, she knew because she couldn't feel anything.-**_

Melinda was woken every hour by Jim asking if she was okay and every time she fell asleep she was plagued with horrific nightmares about Marcus. Each dream would be of a different scenario, him killing Jim, him killing her, him killing both. She tossed and turned until the morning, she woke up to Jim shaking her gently.

"Mel, honey how are you feeling?" Jim asked sweetly, She opened her eyes and looked at him with her lips pressed together to suppress a sob, her face reminded Jim of a child who just dropped their ice-cream "Jim I wanna go home." Melinda began to cry as Jim rocked her in his arms, whispering to her that she would be okay and that he wouldn't leave her on her own. A tall doctor came into the room carrying a chart ", are you okay?" he asked when he noticed the tears streaming down her face, she sniffled before replying "I just wanna go home, please is there anything you can do?". The doctor flipped a page over on her chart and bit his lip in contemplation.

"You sustained a serious head injury and you were unconscious for a significant amount of time. It would put me at ease if you would stay for a while longer, however, since you have remained conscious for over 12 hours and you haven't experienced any complications.....I suppose I can't hold you here" he said reluctantly. "So I can go home?" Mel asked hopefully, "if you promise to rest for a few days and try to keep your stress levels down then yes, you can go home. I'll go downstairs and sign the release papers. Mr. Clancy could I speak to you outside for a minute please?" he asked, "uuh sure" Jim said. The doctor lead Jim and into a corridor where he sat down on a chair and motioned for Jim to do the same.

", your wife seems to be doing fine but....we have some concerns. This isn't the first time she's been admitted here with a more than serious head injury. There is a possibility that if something like this occurs again she could sustain a serious brain injury, or worse. She needs to be taken care of, her stress levels need to remain low consistently, this type of injury is very dangerous for someone in her condition, she lost a lot of blood but the baby seems to be fine" Jim's eyes widened as he replayed what the doctor had just said "wha...wait...but...she's....Melinda's pregnant?!" he spluttered.

"You didn't know? I'm sorry, Melinda is two months along....I assumed you knew" the doctor said, feeling guilty. "No it's fine, just a shock I guess...wow...I'm gonna be a dad, Mel's gonna be a mom! Woah! I've gotta go tell her, she's gonna be so happy!" Jim stood up quickly and started to walk back to the room when he remembered that the doctor had been talking to him "I'm sorry, I got a little caught up, is there anything else I should know?" Jim asked seriously.

"...this is always a difficult subject to discuss but I need you to understand how serious this is. If Melinda's blood pressure were to rise too high she would be at a very high risk of an aneurism, her injury has left her body very weakened against certain things. Imagine a seatbelt in a car, how it keeps you from flying forward when the car stops at speed, sort of like a shock absorber...well with this last injury the seatbelt around Melinda's brain has become a lot weaker, the smallest of bumps could have catastrophic consequences. She has nothing protecting her from further injury. The baby is doing fine at the moment but if Melinda were to be injured again it might not be so lucky. I'm letting her go home partly because I have no right to keep her but also because of you job, as a paramedic I trust you to be able to care for our wife medically if need be. Make sure she rests for a couple of days and she should make a full recovery in the next couple of weeks."

Jim shook the doctors hand "thanks for everything man, I understand how important it is to keep her safe right now, I'll take good care of her." Jim smiled as he watched the doctor walk away

"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered to himself.


	20. Panic Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**I must warn you...the story has some twists and turns coming up in this chapter and future chapters which some of you may not like and some characters may be OOC but I ask you to trust me. Just as Melinda does every day.....I'm going to have to ask you to keep an open mind x I promise you I am a fairytale fan and therefore partial to a happy ending...It just may be a bumpy road to get there x **

Please Keep reviewing x x they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside xx

Jim had run straight to the hospital room and told Melinda the excellent news, excited to see her reaction, what he saw however, wasn't quite what he had hoped for. Melinda had _told_ him that she was happy, the words had come out of her mouth but Jim thought that they didn't seem to come from her heart. She seemed to be more scared than happy, in fact...she seemed to be terrified. When Jim went downstairs to bring the car around to the hospital entrance he came back up to find Mel in hysterics, begging him not to leave her alone. It was now Wednesday afternoon; two days after Melinda had been released. Jim had reluctantly left Melinda sleeping after he received a call from the firehouse, only to find out that they needed him to work a double shift starting that night.

Jim walked out of the fire house feeling very nervous, he was worried about telling Melinda that she would have to be on her own for the night. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had been acting strange, constantly looking over her shoulder and jumping at the smallest of sounds, like she was always terrified that something bad was about to happen. The night before when the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door Melinda had some kind panic attack, she was breathing weird and crying_-I just don't know how to help her, I thought she'd be happy...she said she wanted this. I wish I knew what she's afraid of_- Jim thought, disappointed that he couldn't seem to find a way to make Melinda feel better. He climbed into his car and began the drive home.

Since she found out that she was pregnant all Mel could think about was Marcus. Alice's words kept spinning around her head, over and over "_**When Marcus found out he took me to the basement and beat me so bad. He hit me over and over and over, he screamed at me, he kicked me while I tried to curl up on the floor. He tied me up and kicked me again and again in the stomach, he said he wanted to make sure he killed my baby" Alice broke down and her body wracked with sobs as she remembered all the pain and torture she went through.**_

"_**Dan came looking for me, even though I asked him not to. He went to Marcus' house to ask if he had heard from me and Marcus was acting all shifty, he kept looking over to the basement where I was laying, dying. Dan waited outside and when Marcus left for work he broke into the house. He picked the lock on the basement door and came down the stairs. I remember his face when he saw me, like he had just been hit by a brick wall, the shock, the terror, the pain. **_

_**He sat with me and cradled me in his arms as I died. Marcus had forgotten his wallet so he came back about ten minutes later. He came down to check on me and found Dan. You know it had been two whole months since I left Dan, but he never stopped looking. He was so good to me..a...and I never got to say thank you, I knew I was dying but I was just so grateful that Dan's was the last face I'd see. When I passed out of my body I couldn't leave...... I watched them fight and then Marcus pulled his gun, he laughed as he pulled the trigger, shot Dan in the head. Gave new meaning to the phrase 'over my dead body' huh?" Alice joked morbidly.**_

Melinda was terrified, when Marcus realised that Alice was pregnant he beat her so bad that she died. Her fragile body had finally given up. Mel knew that she had to keep her pregnancy a secret, she didn't want herself, the baby, or Jim to get hurt. She found herself being pulled into panic attacks over the smallest of things like the oven beeping or Jim standing up as though he was going to leave the room. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep she could barely just _be. _

Jim drove slowly in a long line of traffic leading out of town, there were apparently some road works going on so half of the roads were closed. As he sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music, he was startled by a vibration in his pocket. He opened his phone to see that he had one new message –_I guess Melinda probably woke up and got scared, damn it! I should never have left her alone-_ he opened the message and was shocked to see that it was from Rick.

- I have to see her....to say goodbye.-

Jim was furious- How dare he! If Melinda sees him she'll panic. She can't know that he's leaving, it will send her straight over the edge!- he thought frantically. He looked up and groaned as he caught sight of the long line of traffic that wound all the way down the street –_this is hopeless-._

Melinda woke up in a cold sweat, shivering and breathing heavily, there had been loud banging on the door. "Jim?!" she called "Jim where are you?!" Melinda could feel the panic rising in her chest as tears began to well up in her eyes. Refusing to give in to her terror, she pushed herself up from the bed and made her way downstairs. She opened the door with dread churning in her gut but felt herself immediately relax when she saw who it was....Rick. He pulled her into a heavy embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair and preparing himself for what he knew would be the hardest goodbye of his life.


	21. Kissing Cruelty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**Once again.....I must warn you...the story has some twists and turns coming up in this chapter and future chapters which some of you may not like and some characters may be OOC but I ask you to trust me. Just as Melinda does every day.....I'm going to have to ask you to keep an open mind x I promise you I am a fairytale fan and therefore partial to a happy ending...It just may be a bumpy road to get there x **

_**A/N: Okay....so for the next chapter I'm considering doing an M rated one.....What do you guys think? Let me know in a review xx**_

"How are you?" he asked, pulling Melinda to the living room and motioning for her to sit down, she sat down on the couch next to him "I'm fine thank you" she answered, smiling "do you want something to drink?" Rick shook his head and bit his lip. "Melinda, there's something I need to tell you" Rick took Melinda's hands in both of his, just like he had at the hospital. When Melinda saw the pained expression Rick's face held, she knew it was something serious, she had never seen him look so sad and what scared her even more was the fact that he wasn't even trying to make jokes.

"Rick what's wrong?" she asked quietly, "Melinda this is gonna be the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do, so please don't say anything yet...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get through this, there are so many things that I want to say to you........... I actually already told you all of this in the hospital but I kinda get the feeling you were ignoring me" he joked nervously "sorry, that wasn't funny what I meant to say was that you weren't actually conscious at the time..uummm how do _ say _this_?...._I'm not the prom King of this high school Melinda, I don't have a lot of friends, I like to be alone. I don't like going out, and it completely irritates me when my phone rings and it's..._anybody_....except for you."

" You came into my office one day, asking a ton of questions, stealing my theories, making me doubt every rational explanation I had ever come up with. I should have felt annoyed....but I didn't...quite the opposite actually, I soon found myself enjoying your company. I actually started praying that a ghost problem would come up just so that I'd have an excuse to see you, I started thinking about you...things that had nothing to do with ghosts. I thought about how you always smell sweet, like flowers...I thought about your shampoo and how I love that your hair smells like strawberries...how your eyes are always sparkling, how your lips look so soft and how I love it when you smile, how you wrinkle your nose a little when I make a less than funny joke. I started relating everything I saw to you and..

...I started to think about you in a way that only Jim should be allowed to..."

Rick paused and looked down, ashamed of his inappropriate feelings. He looked up to see Melinda's face but wished he hadn't when he realised that she was crying "Rick, I don't understand...what are you saying?" Melinda whispered. "I'm saying that you're the exception to all of my rules, you're what makes me smile and laugh, you're what makes me happy Melinda...I'm saying I'm in love with you....and it kills me to know that you don't feel the same." Rick sighed and turned his face away from Melinda in an attempt to conceal the burning tear that was rolling down his cheek. He sucked in a deep breath before continuing " I got offered a job, it's a research programme....I mailed them my acceptance yesterday."

Melinda stood up and crossed the room to the window where she sat down with her knees brought up to her chest and stared outside. "I...I think...I already knew. I wasn't sure but...I guess I could ...feel that love coming from you, in the way you looked at me or smiled. Don't ever think that I don't love you too Rick, of course I do. You're one of the best friends I've ever had-" Rick cut Mel off mid-sentence "best friends!? Don't you get it Melinda? I love you, I love you as so much more than a friend...so much that it makes my heart ache every time I see you with Jim. I hate that you're with him and not me, I hate that I can't just hold you and kiss you and love you.... That's why I have to go Melinda. The job...It's out in South America, Brazil.....I leave next week, my study will be based in the Amazon Rainforest."

Rick walked over to Melinda, she was staring back at him with a panicked look in her eyes. "Melinda I know it's a shock, but I think it's for the best, I'll miss you so much...I'll e-mail you as soon as I can, I don't think I could handle hearing your voice." Melinda was sobbing hard with sadness and fear battling in her brain, Rick knelt down to her level and hugged her tightly whispering in her ear "I'll always love you" before placing a long soft kiss in the crook of her neck. "Rick-..no..you can't.....please don't leave" she choked out, Rick stood up, pulling Mel with him.

"I know you'll hate me for this but I don't think I have the strength to regret it" Rick breathed before leaning forward and touching his lips softly to hers, when he didn't feel her push him away he decided to test the limits. He gently began moving his lips against Melinda's and wasn't surprised when she didn't return the kiss but he decided he wasn't ready to let go just yet, he placed one hand on her waist and pulled her closer and wound the other hand in her hair, revelling in its silkiness. Rick smiled against Melinda's mouth and gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance, he took the opportunity when she parted her lips in a gasp, but she still didn't say no. Their tongues danced as their bodies pressed together until eventually the need for oxygen brought the kiss to an end. Rick stroked Melinda's face, wiping away the tears which were falling freely, then turned and walked towards the door, not noticing the change in Mel's expression.

As the door slammed shut, Melinda could feel the fear rising and spreading throughout her body as she was dragged into a panic attack, her thoughts becoming frantic - _he's leaving, Oh God! No no no ...wait..what did I do?! please, he can't...no! Jim will find out and he'll leave. He can't leave me, please, please stop. I have to calm down....but he's leaving! Help me...please help me I can't breathe!- _Melinda began breathing heavily in an attempt to calm herself down but only ended up hyperventilating. She ran up the stairs and fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, shaking.

Lights danced in front of Mel's eyes as she tried to wet her face with cold water, which Jim had done to help with her previous panic attacks, but found it wasn't helping so she frantically pulled her Jeans and black t-shirt off, turned the shower on and stood under the harsh spray. The ice-cold water came as a shock and helped to snap her out of her attack, allowing her to relax just enough to let the sorrow take over. She thought of everything Rick had said, what they had just done and how she didn't deserve Jim anymore....she had betrayed him, leaning back against the shower wall, Melinda slid down until she was lying on her side at the bottom of the shower, curled up and sobbing violently.

Jim pulled into the driveway after a long wait in the traffic line, he locked up the car and opened the front door. Quietly setting his bag down, he climbed the stairs two at a time until he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. He walked up to the door and heard the shower running, but also what sounded like crying. "Mel are you okay honey?" he asked worriedly before slowly pushing the door open. At first glance he didn't notice Melinda but soon caught sight of his wife laying half naked and curled up on the shower floor, crying. "JESUS, MEL WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled, rushing to turn the water of and grimacing as the icy spray hit his skin.

"Melinda! Answer me! Please baby, tell me you're okay" he cried, he held his arms out to her but when she made no move to get up he just pulled his own shirt off and dropped to his knees next to her, not caring that he had gotten soaked by the water in the bottom of the shower. "Mel?" he whispered as he gathered her shaking body into his arms holding her as close as their bodies would allow, shivering when he felt her soaking wet and freezing cold form press against him. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, using one arm to support her weight he grabbed a huge fluffy towel from the laundry cupboard and draped it over her shoulders. "Melinda you're really scaring me right now" he said as he sat on the bed with Mel in his lap and rubbed her back with the towel "please don't cry, it's okay honey I'm here now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you on your own. Please stop crying, you're okay now, I promise you're okay." "He's gone Jim" she whispered almost too quietly for him to hear "Rick's gone".

Jim pulled back from Melinda, placed one hand on either side of her face and gazed sympathetically into her eyes "I know sweetie, I know but it's for the best, I promise" he said and pulled her into a kiss, but to his surprise she pulled her face away from him and jumped off his lap "WHAT?! You knew? Oh my God you knew and you didn't tell me!" Melinda screamed. She stormed to her wardrobe and got changed, still crying, she picked up her handbag and pushed past Jim who softly asked "Mel where are you going? Come on honey don't be like this, I was trying to protect you!" Melinda turned around with tears streaming down her face "don't wait up."


	22. Caring Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**BTW just wanted to apologize for the major lack of updates before the last chapter….I was on my senior trip! YAY!!!! We did residential for three weeks and I had seriously limited internet use but I promise that I can update more often in the holidays.**

**Special thanks**** for those who have been reviewing from start to finish x much love guys x**

**And major thanks to iwant2believe13 for encouraging the sexytime!!! the next chapter after this is M rated, I repeat….M rated!!!!!!!!**

Melinda sat down on a park bench and sighed, allowing her tears to fall freely. After storming out of the house she had decided to drive to Grandview Park and take a walk in an attempt to clear her head.- _How could Jim do this? How could he know that one of my best friends was leaving and not even tell me, his wife! I know he hated Rick but that was just cruel. Even worse….how could Rick just leave? I know it's been hard for him but surely running away won't help anything. To top it all off….I'm having a baby, I can't believe it. I know I should be excited but….God! What the hell is wrong with me?_- she thought dejectedly, placing her head in her hands and sobbing.

Marcus Brent walked slowly behind a line of trees, his eyes following a pair of toddlers who were laughing and playing around on the green. –_We could have had it all Melinda_- he thought angrily. He had just hung up from a phone call with Mercy General Hospital, he pretended to be Jim and tricked a nurse into telling him how Melinda was doing. What he didn't expect was for her to reveal that Melinda was pregnant – "_the baby really should be fine as long as your wife gets her rest_" the nurse had said-Marcus had been shocked, after trashing his apartment in a jealous rage, he decided to take a walk around the Grandview park. He sat on a bench and scanned the park with his eyes; a mother pushing a stroller and smiling lovingly at the baby inside, a mother and father taking turns pushing a little girl on a swing, a woman sitting on another bench with her head in her hands_- I wonder why she's sad…fight with the boyfriend, break up from her best friend, grandma got sick_- he thought. He watched as the woman raised her head and gasped as he realised who it was……Melinda.

_-That BITCH!!!! That unfaithful, lying BITCH!!!!- _Marcus was furious, he had decided after he made the phone call that he was going to take her away. He needed to get rid of the baby before it was too late. He got up slowly and made his way over to her, she had her elbows resting on her knees and her head resting in her hands, he sat down next to her and held her wrist gently. Melinda jumped as she felt him touch her and then shot up off of the bench when she saw who it was "what are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked, crying harder. Marcus grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her down so she was sitting next to him and kept his fingers digging painfully into her soft skin. "It's not nice to keep secrets Melinda" he said menacingly "I thought you loved me, how could you do this to me…to us? I know about your baby. I won't let you have it Melinda I swear to god I won't let you have it. I will meet you at your store at lunch time tomorrow and-"

"NO! No I won't let you hurt my baby, or Jim. You're crazy Marcus, a lunatic….you need help! I'm going to tell Jim everything, then we're gonna call the police and get you put away. You're SICK!" Melinda yelled, pulling her wrist from his iron grasp with **a sickening pop** she ran through the park, following the path around the edge which led to the car park.

Marcus ran through the line of trees and round the back to the car park….a shortcut. He opened up his truck and grabbed a 9mm hand gun from the glove department before locking all his doors and crossing to the other side of the car park where he saw Mel's car. He worked clumsily to pick the lock on Melinda's car door, struggling with a pen knife. He eventually worked it open and climbed inside, locking it behind him he ducked down behind the drivers' seat, where it would be impossible to see him unless she knew what to look for. He stroked the gun in his pocket and waited.

Melinda sprinted to the car park as fast as she could, wincing in pain when she tried to use her hand to pull her keys out of her purse. She managed to unlock the car door with her left hand and climb inside, locking the door behind her and breathing a sigh of relief. She started the car with some difficulty, whimpering as she tried to move her wrist, and sped out onto the main road. It wasn't long before she was frantically pulling into the driveway and clambering out of the car, she unlocked the front door, slammed it shut and bolted and chained it behind her.

Jim ran in from the kitchen with the phone to his ear and his jacket and one shoe on "It's her, thanks Freddy I'll call you later…..bye". "Oh Mel" he breathed pulling her into a warm embrace, "I was so worried, I was just about to come look for you and I asked the guys at the station to check around town when they got the chance. I'm so glad you're okay baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have told you" he said, his eyes welling up with tears of relief. "Jim, I'm in trouble" she whimpered looking down at her wrist which had now turned a vibrant shade of purple "Jesus Melinda what happened?" Jim asked, concerned. Melinda felt ashamed to admit that she had been hiding the truth from him, but it was now too dangerous for her to keep to herself.

"It doesn't matter, Jim I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out on me yet okay. You can get mad after….just hear me out. When we went to the cabin I started being haunted by a young woman, Alice. She had been the victim of a stalker, who sought out women with the same gift as her…..the same gift as me. He threatened and manipulated her into leaving her husband, he beat and abused her for months before he realised that she was pregnant….and not with his child. She was pregnant before he abducted her….when he found out he beat her to death and murdered her husband. After she died she couldn't cross over because she needed to warn the women that he chose as future victims. She tried to warn this girl Olivia, but she wouldn't listen…Marcus killed her too, she….she was sixteen years old." Melinda let out an involuntary sob at the thought.

"Melinda what are you saying? Why is she haunting you?" Jim asked. Melinda trembled at the memory "when we went into the woods and got separated, some guy came out of the woods and started threatening me…at first I thought he was just some random nut job but he knew everything about us….He told me he'd kill you if I told. I started having these horrific visions of things he did to Alice and things he was going to do to me...I'm so sorry…I was stupid I should have just said something….-"

"Melinda, when I found you that day....you were crying and your hand….your hand..-" Jim choked on his words, not wanting to believe that somebody could have hurt his beautiful Melinda right under his nose. To his dismay she nodded her head "He wouldn't let go of me so I tried to scream out for you and then I ran but he grabbed my hand and held it so tight…I couldn't move....Jim, it hurt so bad. I'm sorry I should have told you, but I was so scared that he'd hurt you….I rather let him hurt me." She whispered. Rage overtook Jim and he swung his fist into the mirror on the wall behind Melinda "DAMN IT! DAMN IT MELINDA!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders he continued in a quieter voice "Melinda, I would rather die a thousand times than have one hair on your head put out of place, let alone your hand broken! It's my job to protect you, even if that means using myself as a shield sometimes." A tear ran down Melinda's cheek at the sincerity "The day I collapsed…I had one of my most violent visions ever and I blacked out. Today I was walking in the park and he followed me….he knew I was pregnant and he threatened to do to me what he did to her…to get rid of the baby. When he found out she was pregnant he beat her so bad that she lost the baby's life and her own. I'm so scared Jim and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I was so scared that he would hurt you if I did…I still am-" and that was the moment that Melinda broke down.

The weeks of lies and fear had finally caught up with her, her knees gave way and she was caught by Jims' strong arms. "Melinda I…I am so sorry, I knew that there was something wrong with you but I was too afraid to ask what it was….I wasn't sure that I wanted to know the answer…I thought that maybe you felt differently about the pregnancy than I do. I'll never let you be hurt okay Look at me…Look at me Melinda." He said with love and ferocity in his voice, he held her face between his hands. I swear to God, I WILL protect you." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Never forget that Melinda…..**I WILL protect you."**

Marcus quietly climbed out of the car and made his way around to the back of the house, where he could see a sobbing Jim holding a fragile-looking, hysterical Melinda.-_She's betrayed me! How dare she tell him, it's all her fault…I'll make sure I don't just get her, her husband and her baby will pay for her mistakes!_-he thought cruelly, settling down for what he knew would be a long night.


	23. Face2Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**T****his is M rated, I repeat….M rated!!!!!!!! For anyone who doesn't know that means that it has an adult theme in it…in this case it's sex so read responsibly…no kiddywinks allowed!**

**The rest of you….enjoy the hot & steamy Jimel sexytime xx wink wink xx**

**This story will be coming to an end soon…..(I know right it sucks!) but I'm already working on another Ghost Whisperer Fic called 'Handle With Care' which I'll start posting as soon as I'm done with this x Lolly x**

Jim called Delia and asked her to come over before calling the police. The unit arrived in less than fifteen minutes and began questioning straight away. Melinda was in floods of tears as she explained everything that had happened to her over that past few weeks. They had decided to take action immediately, putting out a search for Marcus and a warrant for his arrest. After three hours of interviewing the police left, promising that everything would be okay now. After hearing the full story from Melinda, Delia left also, with the promise to be back in the morning.

Marcus laughed as he watched the police leave- _they send out an entire search party and yet nobody bothers to check the yard! Pathetic! They're making life so much easier for me….but not for them_- he thought, looking towards the house. –_I don't want Melinda to get hurt, but she has to pay for what she's done. I'll get rid of that thing growing inside of her….I have to. Once it's gone maybe we can start again, we can be so happy together…I don't understand how she could have done this to me, she knows how much I love her. I'm gonna make her feel the same way…I'm gonna make her love me.- _Marcus stroked the 9mm handgun in his coat pocket, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Let's go to bed Mel. I think you need to rest, you must be exhausted." Jim said sweetly pulling Mel off the couch, being careful to avoid her now bandaged hand. "Let's take a shower first" she suggested, she needed to feel close to Jim. They went into the bedroom where each laid out their night clothes before grabbing two big fluffy towels and heading for the shower. Jim watched Melinda undress, he loved the way her top slid smoothly down her arms after she pulled it over her head, and how her breasts bounced as she turned to him. She bent over to pull her jeans off, giving him a perfect view of her backside…he felt himself immediately harden at the sight. Melinda slipped her underwear off and stepped into the hot spray, looking back over her shoulder she asked seductively "are you coming?" Jim briefly wondered if she had intended the double meaning or if it was an accident "not far off" he said huskily, hopping out of his clothes as fast as he could and then stepping in behind Melinda.

"Wash my back?" she asked, handing him the rose body wash and smiling, he squeezed some into his hands, lathered it up and began to rub it into Melinda's shoulders, then her back. He gradually moved lower, working in small circles until he was massaging her butt instead. "Thank you Jim, for…for being the best husband in the world. I've never felt safer in my life than when I'm with you….when I'm in your arms it's like nothing else matters, I just want to forget about everything that's happened" she reached up and stroked his face, gazing into his eyes, then wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Leaning in close, she whispered "can you make me forget?" Jim placed a soft kiss on her forehead then squeezed out some more soap and turned Melinda around, he then spread it across her chest, just under her collar bone and worked it up into her neck soliciting a contented moan from Melinda "it feels so good" she sighed. He moved his hands lower until he was rubbing her breasts, gently pinching her nipples between his fingers, he caught her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. Melinda got some of Jims' shower gel in her palm and turned Jim around mimicking his earlier ministrations on her back. She then lathered up his front and gave a wicked grin when she saw just how excited she was making him.

She tightened her arms around his neck as they kissed and he lifted her up so that he could feel her wet heat pressing against his throbbing member. She groaned and pressed into him, making his body ache with desire "hhmmmm you feel so good Mel, don't stop baby" he moaned, enjoying the sensation her grinding was causing. To his disappointment she did stop, she unhooked her legs from around his waist and turned off the shower, then looked up to see him pouting at the loss of contact and slid past him, making sure to press her wet chest against his in the process. "Bed time" she whispered in his ear, taking his hand she tiptoed across the floor into the bedroom, leaving a trail of water behind. She spread one of the huge towels out on the bed and pushed Jim back so he was lying down on it "I love you so much Jim" she said sweetly before climbing up and straddling his waist. She leaned forward to pepper kisses along his jaw line while she ground her hips into his "I love you too Mel….mmm..I love you so much" he replied breathlessly, overwhelmed by lust he spun Melinda over so that he was now on top of her, nestled between her legs.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, synchronising their movements, before hungrily running his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance. Melinda opened her mouth and let Jims tongue slip inside, savouring his sweet taste "mmm" she moaned into the kiss, spurring Jim on. He took hold of his rock hard erection and looked into Melinda's' eyes, asking permission before slowly entering. He groaned as he was surrounded by her wet heat, giving her a moment to adjust. Melinda smiled and wrapped her legs around Jims' waist signalling for him to continue, Jim began a slow pace, thrusting against Mel as she ground her hips into his. They moaned a harmony and their speed increased as they writhed in ecstasy, Melinda began to arch her back to meet Jims' thrusts, knowing that she was not far from release and searching desperately for something to push her over the edge.

Jim could feel the tingling sensation working its way through his body and he knew he was close, he stretched his arms out further in front of him in turn raising Melinda's arms above her head. He trailed his fingertips down her arms, brushing over her breasts before reaching down between their bodies and rubbing Melinda lightly with one finger. Melindas' body shuddered with pleasure and her climax triggered Jims' "I love you" he whispered as they both came down from their high, he lifted off Melinda and pulled her into his arms "I love you too" she whispered back.

Jim propped himself up on his elbow and began tracing light circles on Melindas' stomach "I meant what I said Melinda, I'll always be here…for you and our baby." Melinda snuggled into Jim and closed her eyes, they both drifted off into a most peaceful sleep.

The next morning Jim opened his eyes lazily and felt his heart warm as he looked at Mel. She was lying on her side and facing away from him, the sheets draped over her up to her waist and her soft curls falling over her bare back.-_The most beautiful woman in the world_-he thought happily. Just then his cell phone vibrated on the bedside table, turning in a circle as it did.

"Hello?" Jim whispered, trying not to wake Melinda

"_**Hey Jim, it's Delia, I figured Mel would still be sleeping so I thought I'd call you instead….Look I hate to ask but I was on my way over and my car gave out on me! Triple A towed it out and I'm stuck in this café on 27**__**th**__** I know it's a ways out but-"**_

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be there in like 20 minutes"

"_**Are you sure, I mean I can wait-"**_

"Delia, it's fine. I'll see you in 20 okay"

"_**Thank you so much Jim, bye"**_

_-Beep-_

Jim climbed out of bed sleepily and pulled on a shirt and jeans, he picked up the shirt that he had been wearing the night before and threw it at Mel who jumped and sat bolt upright. "Hey! That was mean" she complained, her voice thick with sleep. Jim smiled and kneeled on the bed in front of her "morning honey, listen I gotta go pick Delia up…her car broke down on 27th street and she's stuck in some café." He gave her a quick kiss then put his shoes on and headed for the bedroom door. "Okay but be back soon" Mel pouted then smiled and waved Jim goodbye. She watched him leave and then picked up the shirt he had thrown at her, smiling as she inhaled the scent Melinda pulled the shirt on. She grabbed some girl boxers from her drawer, pulled them on and went to brush her teeth.

Marcus smiled as he watched Jim leave the driveway- _could they make it any easier?!_-he thought happily, taking the pen knife from his pocket he made his way to the front door and soundlessly picked the lock. He quietly climbed the stairs after seeing that Melinda wasn't downstairs and felt a pang of guilt when he heard a soft giggle coming from the bathroom. Pushing it aside he locked the bedroom door with the key that had been left in the lock and smiled to himself-_she can't escape, she'll never escape.-_

Melinda giggled to herself as she took note of her total sex hair, her brunette curls were tousled and unruly. Still smiling she walked into the bedroom and in that one second her smile vanished, her stomach lurched and her heart seemed to beat outside of her chest_.-No, no, no…oh please god say he's a ghost, please tell me this isn't real please_-Melinda's hopes were crushed as she looked down at Marcus' hand and saw that he was holding a penknife….

As Jim drove up to the café he sighed when he noticed the long line of traffic heading back the other way-_that is gonna take so much longer than 20 minutes_-he thought. He spotted Delia and pulled over so that she could jump in. "Hey Jim thanks so much for doing this, I don't know what happened…one minute I was driving along and the next….nothing! It's ridiculous I mean the car literally just died on me!" Delia ranted in frustration. "Hello to you too" Jim said with a chuckle, Delia smiled "how was Melinda last night?" she asked. Jim smiled- _how ironic…but I'm sure she didn't mean it in __**that**__ way-_"she was okay…really shaken up but she's doing fine….I can't believe all this is happening you know? It's a lot to take in." Jim said, feeling a strong pang of guilt as he thought of all the times he could have stopped Melinda from getting hurt. The guilt must have become evident on his face or Delia was a min reader because she put a hand on his shoulder and said "hey, you can't blame yourself….there was no way you could have known. This is not your fault okay?" Jim smiled a thank you and sat back in his seat as they crawled along the road at a snails pace.

Marcus walked past Melinda and sat on the bed "I love you Melinda, you know that right? I only want the best for you." Melinda drew in a shaky breath "get out" she whispered, "Get OUT! I'll call the police! And…and Jim's gonna be home any second!" she yelled, failing to sound convincing as she trembled with fear. Marcus swung his legs up onto the bed and laid down, putting his hands behind his hands behind his head as though he were relaxing. Melinda bolted for the bedroom door, only to find that it was locked, she shook and shook the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Tears began falling from her eyes as she looked back at Marcus who was holding up the key for her to see and smiling. He got up and crossed the room in a quick fluid motion so that he was now pressing Melinda between the door and himself, he leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear and whispered

"there's no way out Melinda…No. Way. Out."


	24. Rage and Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

Thank you soooo much for the wonderful comments on the last chapter..I was really nervous about posting it! xx

**As mentioned before….This story will be coming to an end soon….. but I'm already working on another Ghost Whisperer Fic called 'Handle With Care' which I'll start posting as soon as I'm done with this x Lolly x**

Melinda pushed against Marcus' chest with her hands, trying in vain to put some space between them "please, please just…just let me go" she whimpered as he leaned all his weight on her, pressing the door handle into her back painfully. She felt something hard press into her chest through Marcus' coat and cried out "PLEASE! Marcus please..If..If you ever loved me you'll let me go!"

Marcus let out an animalistic growl, drew back his hand and hit Melinda hard across the face. "_**IF**_ I EVER LOVED YOU? How dare you ever question that Melinda! You know I never wanted you to get hurt….I guess we can't get everything we want in life huh?" he said. The metallic taste of blood rolled over Melinda's tongue as the impact of Marcus' hand had caused her teeth to cut the inside of her cheek. She gagged as her mouth filled with blood causing it to run out of one corner in a glistening line "please stop, please stop" she whimpered quietly.

Marcus stepped back and grabbed Melinda's shoulders forcefully, his expression changed from anger to pure hatred fuelled fury as he realised what Melinda was wearing…or not wearing. "You little whore" he snarled "where are your clothes?" Melinda's initial confusion was replaced by terrified understanding "my clothes? I..I…what do you want me to say? I just got out of bed and..I.." she stuttered nervously "You slept with him?" Marcus asked through gritted teeth "You BITCH!" he spat at her and shoved her backwards so that the back of her head smashed against the bedroom door, Melinda's eyes squeezed shut as she screamed at the excruciating pain. "So you like to take your clothes off huh? Only for Jim or is it a public service?!" Marcus growled yanking her shirt collar so hard that the few buttons she had done up on it were ripped off and it fell open exposing her top half completely. She quickly pulled it together, clasping the two sides of the shirt to her chest in an attempt to regain some dignity.

"He's my husband Marcus! Jim is my husband and I love him! You have to understand….I'm married and I'm in love so please just let this go!" she screamed. Marcus picked up a wine glass from the bedside table and threw it over Melinda's head causing it to shatter against the door and rain shards of glass on her back. "I don't care about Jim! I just want you Melinda! That's all I want….not Jim…..not that _thing _inside of you…JUST YOU!" Marcus held Melinda's head between his hands and forced his lips onto hers "I'm truly sorry that you have to be hurt Melinda, but if I can't have you nobody can!" he drew back his fist with tears of regret in his eyes and swung it forward as hard as he could, trying to block out the sound of Melinda's pleading scream and wincing as it came into contact with her stomach and he heard a sharp crack. Melinda opened her mouth to scream but found that she couldn't as all of the air flew from her lungs, she clutched her stomach as she felt something snap on the inside…a broken rib.

Marcus lifted his hand and stroked Melinda's face wiping away her tears as his hand trailed down her cheek softly before moving it lower so that it was resting on her neck. "I love you. Sorry. I'm sorry. Please understand. Please. I have to. I'm sorry, so sorry" he muttered as she coughed and spluttered painfully. Unable to watch her gasping for precious breath, he wrapped his fingers around her soft skin and tightened them into a vice-like grip. He watched in guilt-ridden wonder as Melinda's face flushed pink as though she were blushing at some embarrassing moment, then as the color drained from her face and she became a deathly shade of white. He released her from his grasp and sobbed as her limp form slumped to the floor –_ I didn't do anything wrong, right? I'm doing what I need to….it's meant to be like this..isn't it? I have to kill that baby, then we can be together!-_ he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun, his finger wrapped around the trigger……but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

As he watched closely he felt his heart break and his resolve crumble when he realised that there was no rise and fall to her chest – _It's too late…she's already…I… she wasn't like the others, even when her life was in danger she was willing to sacrifice everything to save her loved ones. She doesn't love me…she never will. Oh God what have I done to her? What's wrong with me? She was so happy, so free and I..I destroyed that, she didn't deserve to die…..I do.-_"I'm sorry Melinda…I'm so sorry, so sorry" Marcus whimpered as he picked up Melinda's lifeless body from the ground and laid her gently on the bed. Her head dropped limply to the side and the trail of blood ran further down the side of her face from the corner of her mouth to the side of her neck.

Staring at the heartbreaking evidence of his anger; bruises up and down Melinda's arms, a large purple hand shaped mark wrapped around her neck, a trail of crimson running down her face, glistening tear tracks down her cheeks, her formerly silken glowing skin all pale and cold and her perfect body battered and broken, Marcus climbed onto the bed and hovered over Mel. He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear " I could never make this right Melinda, but I can come pretty close" he once again raised the gun, but pointed it at himself this time, his hand shook as he wrapped his finger around the trigger. All of a sudden the sound of voices carried from downstairs, then the sound of the front door shutting. "Mel we're here!" Jim's voice came from halfway up the stairs.

Marcus took a final breath before pulling the trigger against his chest, in a last second of doubt he jerked his hand down, causing the bullet to enter his stomach rather than his lungs. His body jerked awkwardly as the bullet lodged itself inside him causing him to fall forward on Melinda's body. Delia's ear piercing scream rang through the hall accompanied by Jim's terrified shout. They bolted up the stairs as fast as humanly possible until they reached the locked bedroom door "MELINDA! MELINDA HONEY! PLEASE ANSWER ME..PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!" His efforts were met with unnatural silence. "Delia stand back" he commanded not having time to worry about niceties, she complied and watched in awe as Jim ran straight into the door knocking it clean off the hinges. He stopped dead in his tracks and in a fraction of a second his vision blurred as he was faced with flashes of all the most wonderful times he had shared with his wife, from the day they met to the day she told him she wanted to get pregnant. Jim's stomach flipped and his heart beat was so loud in his ears that it hurt, he was shaken from his reverie by a scream of "OH MY GOD!" from Delia as she moved into the doorway after him.

**"NO!" Jim cried out "This can't be happening!" He ran towards the bed with tears burning their way down his cheeks as his heart shattered into a thousand tiny shards. "This is a..all..all my fault, I knew something was wrong ..I..I should have stayed". Kneeling down at his wife's side, he turned to Delia who had frozen in the doorway to Melinda and Jim's bedroom. "I told her I would protect her I..I..Failed"**


	25. Almost Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**Do not panic y'all I love Melinda x x x x x **

WOW I MUST SAY………Thank you soooo much for the amazing reviews guys I don't want to get all sappy on you but I feel really lucky to have such wonderful readers. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you guys…..so thank you x x Lolly x x

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! Jim yelled as he began pounding his fists into Marcus back "GET OFF HER! YOU SICK BASTARD!" he yelled, his voice broke on the last word and he shoved Marcus off to the other side of the bed. His heart sunk as he saw his wife, his beautiful wife laying helpless and beaten. "Delia call 911..NOW!" he yelled and started CPR, breathing into her mouth and wincing as he tasted her blood on his tongue. "please don't leave me…please" he pleaded in a whisper.

_**-Melinda stood up with her eyes closed –**__where am I?- __**she wondered.-**__I feel different…light. I'm confused, what happened? - __**She opened her eyes cautiously and found that it made no difference to the darkness, she peered into her surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of any sign of life…or death….but all she saw was nothing….empty, black, nothing. "Somebody help! Please…I'm scared, I don't like the dark. Jim! Please hear me!....PLEASE HEAR ME!" she screamed. "Please hear me…please hear me" came a reply, almost an echo though not in her own voice…it was Jim. "Please hear me Melinda…don't leave me…please be okay. I love you Melinda please hear me" came his broken cries. "I can hear you Jim…I can hear you. Where are you?" she asked in a whisper "I'm right here Mel, right here with you, I won't leave you alone I promise" Jim's soft voice drifted through the darkness, bringing with it a small pinprick of light. Melinda ran towards it, squinted her eyes and peered down the hole in the floor, she had a bird's eye view of the bedroom.**_

_**Marcus' body was sprawled across one side of their bad while her battered form lay half exposed on the other side, Jim was sitting on her legs with his own resting on either side. Although it had sounded as though he was responding to her question, Melinda realized that he had no idea that she could hear him. He was working relentlessly to revive her and with every breath he gave her she felt herself being pulled towards her body but every time his mouth left hers she was released again. It was almost as though somebody kept cutting the string on a helium balloon and then grabbing it before it floated away. Delia was frantically rattling off an address to somebody on the other end of a phone call-**__911 I presume-__**Mel concluded.**_

_**All of a sudden the pinprick of light once again became nothing, disappearing into the infinite abyss and leaving Melinda alone again. As much as she screamed and cried she was not met with a response. Resigning to the solitude, Mel decided to just pick a random direction and walk as far as she could in the hopes that sooner or later she would find something. –**__No time like the present I guess-__**she told herself before setting out into the charcoal vacuum. **_

_**After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours (time seemed to lack any kind of meaning in this world) Melinda finally found a light-**__this is it. Am I ready?-__**"I don't know how to let go" she feared, "DON'T" Alice walked out of the light and stood in front of her, reaching out she took Melinda's hands in hers. "You don't have to go anywhere. You're my key Melinda, just don't let go" Alice said. She became a thin white mist and launched herself at Melinda's chest entering above her heart. Melinda lay herself down and closed her eyes feeling an overwhelming tiredness washing over her -**_

Jim pressed Melinda's neck lightly looking for a pulse but felt no beat, he pressed harder and was still met with nothing, feeling defeated he sat next to her and sobbed violently into his hands. Delia watched in amazement as a warm glow began to emanate from Melinda's chest "Jim she's-" , "I know" Jim snapped. Delia sighed in frustration "no Jim I mean that something's happening, she's glowing, her chest it's…" she trailed off in disbelief as she watched a wispy white cloud rise from Melinda's chest and fly straight into hers, she gasped as she felt her subconscious being pushed aside by another entity.

Jim gaped at Melinda's glowing chest, unable to comprehend what was happening, then realized that something was also happening to Delia. He stared open mouthed as Delia's posture and expression changed quickly and she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as though unsure of what to say. "My name is Alice, you know of Melinda's gift don't you?" she asked through Delia but using her own voice, Jim just nodded his head yes. "Marcus took my life away and he took from me the two people that I loved most; my husband and my unborn baby. I gave up the fight before it even started, there was so much more that I could have done to protect myself and my family, but I chose submission. Melinda fought, she fought and won…but still lost her life and that of your child."

Jim let out an involuntary sob as realisation hit him that he would not only never kiss his wife again, he would also never hold his child. "Don't cry Jim, I came back because I can't…no I WONT let that happen, I won't let them die Jim. I've been a spirit long enough to have learned how to manipulate certain things……like death, I learned how to from my angel. He pieced together my shattered soul, when I died….I was lost for so long, he helped me to be strong again, he told me that those with the gift that your wife and I share possess more power than we could ever understand in life. He told me that I would know when I was ready…that I would feel it. He also said that for most of us it never happens, we never find the key to unlocking the strength within. But I've found it Jim, Melinda was my key and I can't help you to understand because I'm not sure if I even understand myself….bottom line, I think I can help Jim. I can save them, Don't thank me…just don't blame yourself, you may not have protected her from Marcus but you have the rest of your life to protect her heart Jim. She loves you more than she loves her own life, she deserves to keep both. Melinda is a very special woman , she made so many sacrifices to keep you out of danger, I can give her life, but I can't give her health. What happened to her will leave her extremely weak and fragile, she may face many obstacles in her recovery and she may close herself off…from everyone, but you need to be there for her. When she tells you to leave her alone, sit by her side…when she tells you not to touch her, lay your hand next to hers and if she doesn't speak at all, tell her you'll wait forever………Just love her" in a flash the white cloud flew from Delia and straight back into Melinda's chest.

_**-Melinda pressed her hands hard against her ears as a loud beating sound filled the air around her. The rhythmic pounding grew so loud that she finally couldn't stand it anymore, she stood and began to run….not heading in any particular direction, she just ran. Fear began to envelop her as the beating became so loud that wherever she turned it blasted through her head. "WHAT'S HAPPENNING?" she screamed, before she could even blink she was falling……falling into nothing…..falling into something…….falling into her body.-**_

"Jim what happened?!" Delia asked, not being able to recall any of the last five minutes as though she had been forced into slumber before being awoken again.

Melinda's back arched and her eyes flew wide open before rolling back and closing again. "She's alive Delia" Jim whispered, he gathered Melinda up in his arms and pressed his ear to her bare chest, crying tears of joy as he heard it…slow but steady was the faint sound of life……a heartbeat.


	26. Brokenly Beautiful, The end

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**PLEASE READ……………………………**

**Soorry I kept you waiting WAY longer than planned :-o It's exam season and everyone's cramming for midterms etc! This chap's nice n long hehe It's the LAST chapter and I really wanted to get it right……Forgive me? *irresistible pout***

**Thanks for your reviews guys all the way through and thank you so much for sticking with me, I really appreciate all of the wonderful comments and compliments I have received on this story. I've come to know the site so well I can't believe that this was just my first fanfic, I feel like I've been here forever! It's the end of the 'Shattered' journey but I assure you…you haven't heard the last of me! Can't get rid of me that easily LOL I'll be posting my new story as soon as I finish up and polish it One more great big THANK YOU much love everyone x You Rock x xx Lolly xx**

Jim had carried Melinda downstairs when there was a knock at the door, the paramedics strapped her to the gurney and wheeled her out to the ambulance at superhuman speed. A second paramedic team had gone to get Marcus but found him dead, an obvious suicide. Delia decided to stay behind and pack up some of Melinda's clothes before heading over to Mercy General from where Jim had called to tell her that Melinda was still unconscious and being worked on in ICU.

Four hours after arriving at hospital Delia went to get coffee while Jim watched as two doctors and a nurse left Melinda's room. "Mr. Clancy we have to stop meeting like this" one of them joked but Jim, not being in the mood for humour, just glared in response. "I can tell you as much as you want to hear , do you just want to know what condition Melinda's in, do you want a list of injuries, do you want to know how each injury happened?" Jim thought about it for a second and sighed "I want to know everything. Every cut, every scrape, every scratch, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem" he decided. The doctor looked unsure as to how Jim might react but still carried on.

"Okay, we'll go from head to toe……Melinda has a severe head injury, it seems she was thrown against a wall or some other hard surface. This impact caused a minor intracranial haemorrhage, a vessel in the brain ruptured so blood collected around the brain, we performed emergency surgery and managed to stop the bleeding, though it'll be unclear how much damage was caused until she wakes up. She has a Mandibular fracture, which is a fracture of the lower jaw, she was sucker punched for lack of a more fitting term- hit without warning from a close range and with a whole lot of force. This also caused her teeth to cut into the inside of her cheek, that's why she had all that blood running out of her mouth. Jim…uh….the guy nearly snapped her jaw in two….Look I really don't know if this a good idea right now, you've been through enough, you don't need to worry about details right now" the doctor said when he saw how Jims jaw and fist clenched in unison at the thought of his wife being hurt.

"I'm fine…I just need to know what happened." Jim said through his teeth. "Melinda has severe bruising on her neck, an obvious handprint. She was strangled, she passed out but he didn't stop until her heart did…that was how, for all intents and purposes, she died technically….strangulation. The lack of air also led to a partial lung collapse, her breathing became so shallow that part of her lung gave out. This may cause severe chest pain for a while and a real bad cough but those will subside over time. She also has major bruising on her shoulders and arms where it appears she was held very forcefully and seems to have struggled to get free. One of her upper ribs is bruised, we believe that Marcus was leaning on her at some point and according to the size and shape of the bruise, the gun must have been in his pocket."

"One of her lower ribs is broken, badly, he hit her with a hard fist from a very close range. From the bruises on her back it appears that he had her trapped between himself and the bedroom door and swung at her as hard as he could…….just missed the baby. If he had just hit a few inches lower it could have been killed…we believe that may have been his intention. The baby was in distress when Melinda was brought in, her blood pressure rose incredibly high and then dropped almost instantaneously, but we gave Melinda a sedative before surgery and it seems to have helped completely. Her legs are pretty much okay, just a little bruising…most likely the result of a struggle. Given her sartorial state-the severe lack of clothing- we decided to run a sexual assault kit, it came back negative for sperm or spermicide so she doesn't appear to have been raped. We did, however find traces of Marcus' DNA all over her body so she may not have been raped but she **was** assaulted. Marcus was the one who ripped the shirt open, he bit her lip a couple of times and left smudges of trace all over her, suggesting that he touched her chest and stomach."

"It looks like Melinda and the baby will be able to make a full recovery, it'll be a long one, but a recovery none the less. At least….physically. We understand that Melinda had been suffering from panic attacks during the time that she was being stalked by Marcus, this suggests an incredibly fragile state of mind. we're afraid of how Melinda's going to react to all of this…victims of such terrifying violence are often left with permanent psychological markers. Night terrors, sleep walking, Post traumatic stress disorder, mental illness or even sometimes mental break downs. We're about to go wake Melinda up now so if you want you can come in with us…I know how much it is to take in, but your wife needs you right now. All we can do is hope for the best" Jim followed the doctor into Mel's room where she was hooked up to various drips, monitors and machines.

Looking tiny and fragile in the large hospital bed, Jim could help but think that Melinda still looked beautiful…brokenly beautiful, her face held no evidence of pain or conflict…just peace. Her arms were by her sides and above the sheets, covered in angry purple bruises. Jim took hold of her delicate hand in his as the doctor called her name over and over until she finally opened her eyes. "Ms. Gordon , my name is Dr. Harris, I'm here to talk to you about your injuries, it's okay don't be scared-" he trailed off as Melinda's heart monitor began to beep erratically.

Melinda's eyes darted between the three men in the room, open wide in terror -_what happened? Where am I? Jim…Jim is here..-_"Jim, I don't remem-"

Melinda was cut off as she was thrown into a vision, a memory

_-__Look at me Melinda." Jim said with love and ferocity in his voice, he held her face between his hands. I swear to God, I WILL protect you." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Never forget that Melinda…..__**I WILL protect you."-**_

"I don't remember what happened, why am I in hospital?" Mel asked, confused.

The doctor took the time to explain Melinda's injuries, leaving Jim to explain how they happened. An hour later and Jim was holding Melinda's hand as she finally fell into a fitful sleep, Delia came into the room carrying two cups of coffee. "How's she doing?" she asked, "not too sure, she's been asleep for about ten minutes and I think she's already having a nightmare, she keeps calling for help" Jim sighed, "I'm worried about her Delia, when she woke up she couldn't remember what happened, how can somebody just lose a memory so easily? The doctor said it's her minds way of protecting her."

As if to prove Jim's point Melinda began to whimper quietly "please, no I don't want this…Jim? Please help me, make him stop. No, please don't." Jim let go of Mel's hand and ran his own through his hair. "Jim, did he…I mean, was she.." Delia asked nervously, unable to get a full sentence out, "she was sexually assaulted, but not raped" Jim said quietly. Delia just gave a small nod in response.

Melinda was unable to relax as her subconscious worked overtime to deal with what had happened, her breathing became laboured as she was held captive in her nightmare

_**-**__**Marcus walked past Melinda and sat on the bed "I love you Melinda, you know that right? I only want the best for you." Melinda drew in a shaky breath "get out" she whispered, "Get OUT! I'll call the police! And…and Jim's gonna be home any second!" she yelled, failing to sound convincing as she trembled with fear.**_

"_**there's no way out Melinda…No. Way. Out."**_

_**Marcus let out an animalistic growl, drew back his hand and hit Melinda hard across the face. "**__**IF**__** I EVER LOVED YOU? How dare you ever question that Melinda! You know I never wanted you to get hurt….I guess we can't get everything we want in life huh?" he said. The metallic taste of blood rolled over Melinda's tongue as the impact of Marcus' hand had caused her teeth to cut the inside of her cheek. She gagged as her mouth filled with blood causing it to run out of one corner in a glistening line "please stop, please stop" she whimpered quietly.**_

"_**You BITCH!" he spat at her and shoved her backwards so that the back of her head smashed against the bedroom door, Melinda's eyes squeezed shut as she screamed at the excruciating pain. "So you like to take your clothes off huh? Only for Jim or is it a public service?!" Marcus growled yanking her shirt collar so hard that the few buttons she had done up on it were ripped off and it fell open exposing her top half completely.**_

_**Marcus held Melinda's head between his hands and forced his lips onto hers "I'm truly sorry that you have to be hurt Melinda, but if I can't have you nobody can!"**_

_**He wrapped his fingers around the soft skin of her neck and tightened them into a vice-like grip. He watched in guilt-ridden wonder as Melinda's face flushed pink as though she were blushing at some embarrassing moment, then as the color drained from her face and she became a deathly shade of white. He released her from his grasp and sobbed as her limp form slumped to the floor.-**_

Melinda woke with a start, gasping for breath and covered in a very light sheen of sweat. Jim got up from his seat next to Delia and sat down next to Mel's bed "are you okay?" he asked softly, "I was so scared Jim" she sobbed "I remember, I was so scared". Jim took her hands in his and whispered words of comfort in her ear until she drifted back to sleep. That night continued in a similar pattern; Delia and Jim sitting by Melinda's side and taking turns to comfort her each time she woke from a nightmare.

A week later, Melinda was moved from intensive care to recovery where she spent three weeks on bed-rest and gentle physiotherapy. Her condition began to improve slowly and steadily and she eventually made it back to full health, with the exception of morning sickness which was now ever-present.

So now after a month in the hospital, Melinda was in the passenger seat of Jim's truck, being driven home for the first time since _that_ day. Along the journey they chatted about everything that had happened since then- Delia and Ned moved house, Ned passed Drivers ED and got his licence, Jim had taken paid personal leave for the next month and Delia was taking care of the store until Mel could return.

Finally they pulled into the driveway and Jim helped her to the door, carrying her bags while supporting her in case she needed help. They unpacked all of their stuff after he gave her a tour of their house which he, Ned and Delia had redecorated- They had painted and rearranged every room in the house, also turning one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery.

Melinda had been given her first ultrasound that week and Delia had bought her a frame as a welcome home present, so the picture was now atop the dresser in the nursery. Mel had finally begun to sleep through the night peacefully and the results were obvious, she now had a beautiful glow about her…even more so than before –_I guess it's the pregnancy thing-_Jim thought happily. To him all the Victoria's Secret lingerie in the world couldn't compete with the sexiness of Melinda, especially knowing that she was having his baby.

After eating dinner they sat lazily, cuddling by the fire in the living room. "You ready for bed?" Jim asked, noticing that Mel was starting to drift off "mmm" Mel sighed quietly, Jim stood up and gazed down at his beautiful wife.-_everything will be okay now, as long as e have each other……I love her so much- _Jim picked Melinda up bridal style and carried her upstairs, though she was awake and fully capable of climbing the stairs herself…he just loved how perfectly she fit into his arms. He walked past the bedroom and straight into the nursery, setting Melinda down, putting his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

They stood in a silent embrace until Jim finally spoke softly "If I had lost you, I would have lost my reason to be . You've become more than my wife, as if that wasn't enough, you're so much more….I know that now more than ever, because as long as you're here I'm okay…as long as you're here I can breathe. I can't explain it…it's like the whole time you were in the hospital I was holding my breath, going through each day afraid to breathe even once, as if it would change something. Silly I know, but Melinda you are everything to me and I don't ever want to come anywhere near close to losing that again." Jim had tears running down his cheeks by the time he had finished, Melinda turned around and he saw that she too was crying.

"Thank you Jim, you'll never know how much that means to me, I…If I didn't have you, I don't think I would have survived Jim, it's hard to explain but I felt like I had the choice-to get better or to..._let go_ and you were the reason I held on. I could see you, when nothing else was clear, when I was surrounded by darkness you brought light, when I was out in the cold you brought warmth. When I was **shattered**……you put me back together Jim, so I know exactly what you mean…You're more than my husband…you're my life…my angel." Melinda leaned into Jim's chest and he pulled back, held her shoulders gently and kissed her before undoing the buttons on her short blue summer dress and slipping it over her head, then removing his own shirt and jeans "shower?" he asked softly while holding his hand out for her to take, Mel smiled and placed her hand in his. The shower had become their new favourite place since Melinda had been injured, she was too weak to be able to hold Jim's weight on top of her so they had taken to showering together. Although they couldn't make love yet, this allowed them the same sense of closeness-sex had never solely been about lust for them, it was the joining of two souls, the need to be together…as close as possible.

They shed the rest of their clothes in silence and climbed in under the hot spray. Melinda sighed in content and leaned against Jim's chest and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much Melinda" his voice broke as he thought about how close he had come to losing his love and he said it with such reverence that it brought tears to Mel's eyes "I love you too Jim" she whispered. Jim turned her around and kissed her softly on the back of her head, where only a month ago she had been hurt so badly, he then placed a kiss on her neck, where there had been angry bruises from Marcus' hands. After that he moved in front of her and kissed her jaw, where there had been a painful fracture, her arms where she had been held so roughly, her chest where her heart had never given up and under her breast where her rib had been tortured.

They finished up, put on their night clothes and climbed into bed. Jim held Melinda lovingly as they whispered their goodnights and finally he planted a soft kiss on her stomach, where the promise of new life lay, where hopes and dreams came true… their baby. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her, shielding her from life's pain and torment, keeping her safe and loved, keeping her close. Holding his most exquisite diamond, his crystal glass……protecting her and keeping her from ever being **shattered** again.


End file.
